Dark Art so Sweet
by Kid Darkness
Summary: The War of Paintings has taught that paintings and pictures aren't what they seem to show. There's something dark creeping slowly that would blur the line between worlds, and Lavi finds himself in middle of something he shouldn't have interfered. Magic comes to life, but not in the fairy tale way that innocent children dreams of. Welcome to the D. Gray Man world!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own D. Gray Man or any of his characters. _I am only one of the last Painters, trying to tell my story. The _real _story of what happened.

* * *

><p>In the old times when people whispered of seductive magic and spells, the most popular occupation in that unspoken era were Painters. The so-called Painters had the power to weave magic in their brushes and colors, creating life into their hard paintings. The magical paintings were everywhere, and everyone thrived on the wonderful magic of the living paintings. The era was meant for peace and unity under the strong support of these Painters' magic.<p>

But then, like all things, the peace had to end. And give way to war.

The paintings that were made into life began to run rampant, wild and thirsty for blood and violence. They turned onto their Painters, the ones who gave them life in the first place. Many lives were lost to the War of Paintings, where reality was warring against the painting world. The painting world was then deemed -and cursed- as D. Gray Man world.

Then, the malicious paintings found a way to steal people from the reality world and send them to the D. Gray Man world, replacing the kidnapped people with one of their own. With this new switching technique, it was over for the humans who once ruled the land. The paintings slowly gained the advantage as they threw humans into the D. Gray World and the paintings coming into reality world. It was over.

Until a mighty Painter stood up bravely against the onslaught of the paintings. He was a great and powerful Painter, and with his magic, he fought valiantly. Till the last stand, where he did the only thing he could to save the trapped humans and seal all paintings back into D. Gray Man world.

"—_Too strong! Can't keep this up!"_

"_Nononononono! Hold on, don't give in!"_

**BANG**

"_Keep walking forward, don't.. Turn... Bac-"_

_The last blue petal dropped onto the ground so softly, yet it made the loudest sound of all. As if mocking the person who cradled his dying loved one._

"_MAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

War of Paintings (XX49-XX79)

* * *

><p>Hullo! Hullo! Hullo! I have returned! Finals are done and I've been meaning to write a new story. Like all my other stories (as you maymay not have read yet) I'm unsure as to whether I want to continue this or not. So if you're reading this short prologue and want me to continue writing, drop me a comment and I'll get right to it! Kid Darkness is back! =D Have a great and wonder day!


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The 19 year old men were in distress, distraught as they were when they found out about their surprise. They dragged their feet in retaliation, all the while shouting profanities that made the people cringed in disgust. But although mighty and strong they were, their strength was no match for the one that forced them into the current situation. It was the force that pulled them into a place full of torture and smells.

"Come on, Lavi! It's just the Art Museum! You make it sound like I'm dragging you to Hell or something!" The beautiful Asian woman dubbed as Lenalee scolded Lavi with a motherly voice, her fingers digging into Lavi's ear. She pointed towards her boyfriend, where he was trying -failing- to escape her too, "you too, Kanda! You promised to accompany me to the museum, both of you! Now man up!"

Lavi sobbed as he tried valiantly to smoothen his wild red hair again. Giving up hope that he would escape the clutches of boredom that is the Art Museum, he followed the couple grudgingly. The trio was of close friends, already in college and ready to take on the world. As it was, dear sweet Lenalee had the sudden urge to visit the Art Museum and guess who had to follow along with her?

Before Lavi could make an excuse, they were already passing through the glass doors and entering the old rusty Art Museum. Lavi shook his head as he took in the wide surroundings. The museum wasn't boring, per se. In fact, the large museum had a variety of art and sculptures that were collected from all around the world. White walls painted the hallways, while some people gathered to see one of the many paintings that were hung there. Soft music filtered the air as Lavi walked along the many halls, his bottle green eye glancing at the painted pictures one by one. He didn't have time to muse about them as another familiar voice called out to them.

"Lenalee! Kanda! And Lavi! Wow, never thought I'd live to see you boys inside my museum!" The mature voice that belonged only to Komui was getting closer.

"Yo, Komui! How's everything here?" Lavi shook the Art Director's hand firmly. Besides being the elder brother of Lenalee, Komui had taken upon himself the role of the Art Director. He wore a white uniform to show his high post, yet Komui was one of the humblest people that Lavi knew. With a pat on the back, Komui waved his arm around.

"Come! Let me show you around then!"

One by one, he took the trio for a tour around his museum, "all the paintings and fine art you see here are made from scratch. They're handcrafted, painted and not even one of them is tainted by the mechanics of technology. We have some paintings that are dated from the 18th century too! I recently bought over some modern art, but the visitors prefer looking at the old ones because... I have to admit, the old ones have something that even the best of this modern age doesn't have... It's that feeling, ya know?"

"Yeah..." Lavi empathized with Komui, his voice a soft whisper.

Lenalee pulled the reluctant Kanda along another hallway as Komui finished the tour, "Kanda, come with me. I saw a painting earlier that I want to see again," without struggling this time around, Kanda allowed the woman to lead the way and thus leaving Lavi all alone in a museum that he knew nothing about.

The lean and slim man sighed as he walked aimlessly around on his own, accompanied by only his inner voice. Although he loved Lenalee and Kanda to bits, it broke his heart a little when they acted all couple lovey-dovey. It was great that the two were together, but it made Lavi feeling like a third wheel sometimes. The two were so in love that sometimes they'd even forget that Lavi was there in the first place!

"Woah!" Lavi backed off as he nearly knocked down a giant painting... Or a portrait, now that he took a few steps back. It was a picture of a man twice his size. The man in the picture had huge arm muscles, but they were discreetly hidden underneath Italian clothes. He had a scowl on his face, looking as if he didn't want anything to do with a self-portrait.

As he walked further along the hallway, he saw similar portraits most probably coming from the same family. Lavi saw the similarity of dark skin and creepy eyes, some with a smile on their faces and some with a signature frown. The artist who drew these portraits made them so life-like, it made Lavi's skin crawl with wariness. It was as if the portraits were looking at _him_ instead of the other way around.

"Lavi?"

Lavi jumped in fright, turning quickly around. A tall, blonde man waved sheepishly as he came forward. Lavi punched playfully at the newcomer's arm.

"You scared me to heck, Reever! Next time, make some noise or something! I'm gonna put a bell around you,"

Reever apologized, and followed Lavi's gaze at the portraits, "They're the Noahs. Ever heard of them?"

Lavi nodded his head slowly, "they made a big crime in the past, right? Something to do with the Dark Magic?"

"Yeah.. They're an entire family dedicated to the Dark Arts. During the War of Paintings, they were the ones who led the paintings to take over the world,"

Lavi turned to Reever in surprise, "the War of Paintings? I thought it was only a myth!? You mean all those stories about paintings coming to life and switching places with humans are real?"

Reever didn't take his eyes off of the portrait of somebody with the title 'LULUBELL OF THE NOAHS'. Reever shrug his shoulders and whispered, "only if you believe it is," and led the way towards the end of the hallway.

Lavi gasped silently as he took in the life sized sculpture of a man. The marbled man was on his knees as if in deep prayer with his eyes serenely closed, his hair tousled like he had just woken up from sleep. In his two clasped hands was a rose, also sculptured from scratch. It was the only statue in the entire wing, and Lavi thought that this angelic statue was out of place among the famous criminals.

"This is Allen Walker, Painter Mana's first creation. You'd think he would be grateful, but it was Allen who killed Mana during the War,"

Reever left Lavi then, saying that he had work to do. Lavi didn't mind the loneliness now, his mind fully occupied with the sculpture before him. The statue was absolutely detailed from the little strands of wild hair to the small holes of the white shoe. Lavi could even count the number of petals of the delicate white rose itself. Lavi knew that Painter Mana was wonderful in his job, but every one of his works looked as if real humans themselves were turned into pictures!

_"Lavi"_

Small shivers crept down Lavi's spine, making the older man turn around to look for the source of sound. There was no one in the wing but him.

_"Lavi"_

The tinkle voice sounded again, this time more clearly. Lavi's feet couldn't move, almost like the voice had down power to hold his limbs down. The shiver came again, and this time it came with the dreaded feeling of being watched. Lavi could only hear his heart beating now, the museum music long gone and there was nothing beside him but the Noah paintings. Nothing, but portraits. _But portraits cannot see... Right?_

"Lavi!" Lenalee's voice broke the spell like glass. Lavi shook his head furiously as he saw the couple coming towards him. His instincts screamed at him to run away and stop anyone who wanted to enter this cursed wing, and Lavi agreed wholeheartedly. He marched to Lenalee and took Kanda's arm, strangely silent as he dragged his two best friends away from the Noahs' wing.

"What's the matter with you, Lavi?" Lenalee had sensed her friend's distress, but Lavi kept pulling them out until he reached the outside world.

Lavi gasped for fresh air as like he was drowning in the museum. Maybe he was.. He couldn't tell the difference anymore. After he got his bearings straight, he smiled softly to put his friends at ease, "I'm okay.. I just felt like... I'm being watched,"

Kanda tsk-ed angrily as he folded his arms, "you were surrounded by portraits of those stupid Noahs. Of course you'd feel that!"

"No, no," Lavi denied, his eyebrows furrowed as he dug deeper into his mind for an explanation of his fear, "it's more than that.. I know that they were only paintings, that they're not real. But if feels like.. Like somebody _real_ is watching you at the same time. Do you get it?"

Both Lenalee and Kanda shook their heads in reply, making Lavi sigh in exasperation. Throwing it all off tiredly, he trudged off to his dorm. All the while, telling himself that the feeling he had was due to hallucinations and 3 nights of instant coffee.

_They're only portraits, nothing real. Portraits can't see things, can't watch people... Right?_

* * *

><p>Introduction of the main character: Mission Completed hehe I'm quite motivated to write this story now, I'm quite surprised that there are people who wanted me to continue this story XD So this new chapter is my thanks to you! Love you to bits, and don't you forget it! Have a wonderful day~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had past ever since the strange incident at the Noahs' wing. For that past few days, Lavi felt uneasy whenever he returned to his dorm alone and darkness filled the room at night. The paranoia had gotten to him badly, but he knew that something inside him had changed. Now, he daren't look too long at a simple picture for fear that something bad might happen if he did. He felt as if those pictures were watching him, and he didn't like this feeling of being caged. His wariness of pictures spread to the standing mirror beside his bed, but he knew not where this new fear of pictures/mirrors came from.

"I'm worried of you, Lavi.. Are you sure you're alright?" Lenalee's voice dropped to a whisper as she plopped her books onto the library table and sat opposite him. Lavi heard the chair screeched when Kanda took his seat next to Lenalee, but Lavi didn't care about that. He flipped through the library's history books to find out more information about Painter Mana, but came out with naught. All that they wrote in books, Lavi had already known; that Painter Mana was famous for his life-like work, that his paintings -like all others- came to life and his paintings became his family with Allen being his adopted son.

That was, until his own makeshift family turned their backs to him and led the Paintings to a near revolution in the war.

"What do you know about this War of Paintings?" Lavi murmured, closing the book and chucking it to the side carelessly.

Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, "Not much.. Komui told me that the paintings were so tired of being servants to their Painters. Until their leaders, the Noahs, created a spell to switch places with real humans. Humans become paintings and vice versa and that's what caused the war to happen. Black Order was made to counterattack these paintings, and they finally sealed the paintings back into D. Gray Man world,"

"That's it? What happen to Mana? And how do they actually counterattack the painting's spell?" Lavi enquired, trying to dig deeper.

"Don't know. Story has it that Painter Mana was killed by the Noahs, and the Noahs were sealed back into D. Gray Man world by Black Order,"

Lavi sat back down with a soft thump. True, Lenalee's story for everything in place and there was no room for doubt in any detail. _So why do I feel unsatisfied?_

"I'm going back to the museum; maybe Komui can shed some light over some things. Wanna come along?" Lavi packed his bag and gestured to the door.

"Sure! Why not?" Lenalee said cheerfully, quickly packing her own stuff.

But Kanda continued sitting, "No way am I going back there to that hel-"

A swift jab to the ribs by Lenalee made Kanda jerk upwards, "He means he's coming along and he's going to accompany me there, right?"

Lavi chuckle as Kanda grouched an affirmative, as if he was actually given a choice for that matter. Therefore, the trio trekked their way back to the Art Museum.

There, Lavi separated himself from the couple that got too conversation-fluffy, trying to find the missing Art Director. But as he journeyed his way around the museum, he found himself standing in the Noahs' wing again. He didn't feel the same wariness as he felt the last time, and Lavi felt only relief. He was comforted by the same soft museum music, and there were a handful of people in the same wing, looking thoughtfully at the Noahs' portraits. Allen's statue was still there, its pristine whiteness was an obvious contrast with the calm, yellow background behind it. Allen's open eyes were peaceful-looking, and Lavi can admire Painter Mana's skill for detail as he could actually see Allen's eyelashes and pupil like a real human being.

_Wait, open eyes? Weren't they closed the last time?_

"Lavi"

The same small sound attracted Lavi's attention. This time, Lavi turned to see a small table at the corner behind Allen's statue. On the table, stood a black vase with only a simple red rose in it. Lavi wondered whether the table with the rose was here the last time too..

_Pick me~_

He heard a soft voice calling out in his head as he ventured closer, Allen's change in eyes long forgotten. The red rose sat daintily in the vase, looking freshly-picked and vibrant with its blood red color.

_Take me~_

Lavi's hand moved on its own, his fingers smoothing along the lean stem. Two leaves grew from it, but there were no thorns to mar the rose's beauty. Seductive whispers echoed inside Lavi's head, and his fingers find its place along the stem.

_Pick me~_

_Pick me~_

_Take it~_

_Take me out~_

_Pick me~_

**NO!**

Lavi's last thought boomed out too late as Lavi took out the red rose. And all fell into darkness.

Lavi's head was empty of the talkative thoughts, and before Lavi knew what was happening, the lights flickered back on. But Lavi was not where he thought he was.

He was standing in a hallway now, his hand clutching the rose painfully tight. There was nobody around, not a single soul was seen. The music had long stopped, dropping the museum aura into a malicious feeling. Lavi saw the once white walls now turned grey, as if they came out straight from a black-and-white cartoon. But along those grey walls were splattered letters of crimson red color and the single word made Lavi's blood crawl-

T…. H…. I… E… F

Lavi gulped as he ventured forward, his heart beating furiously fast even though he sensed no danger. _Where am I?_

Luckily, the hallways were similar to the museum. Well, he was still in the museum after all.. Right? His feet led him to the entrance of the museum, but the doors were strangely locked. _Maybe I missed closing time?_ Lavi mused, but he highly doubted so as he tried to think of another way out of the museum.

"Aachoo!"

A sneeze caught Lavi's attention, but when he turned to catch the person, there was nobody around. _Nothing, but paintings_. Feeling the same creepiness crawling around his spine, Lavi sped across hallways while holding his rose tightly.

He came into a simple room with no furniture but a length-long mirror on the wall before him. The room felt colder than normal, but Lavi saw no air-conditioner or window. Panting, he strayed away from the door and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked disheveled and worse for wear, but he was alive so far.

He caught his breath and was planning to head outside when he saw a small doll blocking the closed door. The doll sat, leaning on the door with a smile on its eerie face. Its short locks touching its shoulders as it faced Lavi. _Huh.. Was the doll there when I came in?_

He turned to look back at the mirror and his breath chocked in his throat. The doll was suddenly sitting on his shoulders now, staring straight at him with all its lifelike beaded eyes. Lavi didn't move as the doll's head moved slowly, and the doll smiled happily with an innocently dark voice,

"You have a rose too!"

* * *

><p>I was trying to make this as scary as possible, but I think I 'epic fail' on that aspect hahaha I was about to upload the chapter, but then I couldn't find it. So I had to redo the whole thing Well, I hope you enjoy the update anyways, hope you have a wonderful day!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Lavi let out a scream and threw the doll off his shoulders. Without caring where the talking doll land, he ran out and flew past hallways after hallways. The doll's childish laughter echoing the green hallway that he ran,

"Come back! Wait! I was just playing!"

Lavi didn't care. All he wanted was to get out of there and far away from the doll. His lungs were bursting for air, but he didn't dare stop until he turned into a purple walled hallway. This hallway was as silent as the last one, but had more paintings than Lavi could count. _Definitely creepier.._

Warily, he walked briskly along the hallway and avoided turning around in case the doll was there. His instincts screamed at him to turn back, however, as if somebody was watching him from afar. It was terrifying.

"Hullo!" A smooth voice called out. Lavi turned towards the sound and found a lady dressed in red smiling politely at him. The lady was beautiful, and she had white gloves to cover her delicate hands. But what made Lavi step back was that the lady in red was in a painting herself!

Lavi's shock reaction didn't deter the lady. Instead, she beckoned to Lavi with a short wave of her painted hand, "come closer. I want to see you," her smile friendlier and cheerful.

"No way!" Lavi cried out, stepping further back from the strange live painting. His clutched his red rose tightly and the small flower attracted the lady's full attention.

Immediately, the kind lady's demeanor changed. Her face turned monstrously pale and her eyes became a deep dark red. She threw herself onto the glass screen and it cracked under heavy pressure. Lavi quickly swerved to the side to avoid the falling painting, and he glanced back to see the lady's frenzied hands dragging the entire painting along the carpeted ground.

"He has a Rose! Give me the Rose! GIVE IT TO ME!" The lady's voice was garbled, a far contrast from the once gentle tone. Lavi ran away from the painting, but the lady was chasing him already.

"HE HAS A ROSE! GET HIM!" She screeched so loudly that Lavi had to cover his ears. All along the hallway he ran, the paintings at both sides crashing and plummeting to the ground in retaliation. He didn't need to look back to see a horde of paintings chasing after him, and Lavi dreaded at the outcome if he were to stop running! Glass broke and paintings screamed, yet Lavi didn't stop until he turned a sharp corner.

"Give me that!" A long arm grabbed onto Lavi's shirt, and Lavi found himself hanging above ground by a horrible modern sculpture that looks like an inflated balloon with needles pointing outwards.

The Red Rose slipped from his grasp and fell onto the ground, and the sculpture all but threw Lavi to the side. Lavi felt his breath leaving him, but he didn't have time to think. He left the Rose and ran away, hoping that the crazy art would finally leave him alone now that he didn't have the Rose. _All the art are going insane!_

He was running into a new corner when suddenly his body felt heavy. Lavi tripped and fell, and he didn't have any energy left inside him anymore. His breath came out in stutters, as if he was drowning in deep water. There was a sharp pain in his chest, each short breath feeling like a closing cage. Dimly, he saw the crazed paintings coming towards him. All the while jeering and taunting at his helpless self.

"Look at him! How stupid!" A man in green teased, pointing while laughing joyfully at Lavi's creeping demise.

A lady in red was pulling out Lavi's Rose petals, and every petal that fell made Lavi's heart tightened in fear and pain. When the painting tore apart a falling petal, Lavi screamed out in torture as if his very soul was being torn apart instead of a mere red petal. His sight was failing him now as darkness crowded the sides, and the paintings' laughter became only nightmarish echoes.

_Don't tell me... That Rose is-_

Suddenly, out of the corner of Lavi's eye, the art was swept away as if they were little rubbish to the blowing wind. He heard the painful shouts of the Art as they were thrown away, falling to wherever the wind had blown them to. Struggling to stay awake, Lavi could barely hear running footsteps heading his way. But his conscience was quickly fading away.

Lavi felt a small but soft thump on his back, and Lavi could hear the same doll's high-pitched voice. But this time, the creepy doll sounded almost like it was worried, "He's over here!"

The last thing Lavi saw before he fell into darkness was black shoes and the whitest of cloaks.

The smell of fresh bread and biscuits pulled Lavi back into the waking world. Far off, he heard the chirpy songs of birds and the wind blowing gently through the open window. Lavi groaned as he sat up from a soft bed, and looked around to see that he was in a bedroom that looked like it came from the medieval ages. _Was it all just a dream?_

On the side table, Lavi saw his Rose in a glassed vase. The Rose was in full bloom again, its red petals all present as if there wasn't any tear in the first place.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" A gentle voice so unlike the malicious tone of the other arts too Lavi's attention. But Lavi found himself struck in surprise as the prime murderer from the War of Paintings was pouring water into a glass of water.

The live sculpture was short in height, but he made that up with the presence of lean muscles and a slim body shape. His white hair fluttered gently with the wind, and a dangerous-looking scar in a shape of an upside down pentagram marred along his face's left side. As he came closer, Lavi was left with no doubt that the killer of the war was right here in flesh and blood!

"Hullo!" The man cheerfully said, his voice filled with all the innocence of a child, "My name is Allen Walker from the House of Noahs. Please to meet you!"

* * *

><p>Oh dear, I think I made this little chapter a bit too short! Don't fret, Kid Darkness is on the job! Haha Hope you enjoy this small new chapter! If you're reading this, then I'm already working on the next chapter, no worries! Have a great day~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The prime murderer, Allen Walker, came closer with a polite smile on his pale face, "would you like anything? Glass of water, something to eat? Is it too warm here for you?"

Lavi shook his head, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. It wasn't safe for him to be in the same room as this malicious painting, but there was nothing Lavi could do at the moment. He rubbed his numb leg, "My leg's still injured…"

As expected, Allen's eyes widen and he quickly came to Lavi's side to poke and prod around. While Allen was distracted, however, Lavi searched the room and his hands came across the glass vase holding his Rose. Taking a wide swing, he struck Allen with the vase and raced out of the bedroom with his fresh Rose in hand. He pointedly ignored the small groan of pain that came from the bedroom as he raced along the narrow hallways.

The corridors looked endless, what with their twists and turns and stairs. All the windows were opened, and Lavi could see the many brick towers and castle walls that surrounded the entire place. Paintings of old ages were hung all along the winding corridors, their voices calling out as Lavi sped past through them without pausing,

"No running in the hallway!"

"Woah, somebody's in a might hurry!"

A small portrait of a young boy on a swing shook when Lavi nearly knocked it down. The swing swung back and forth with the tremor, but the boy only laughed as he teased the confused human, "Master Allen's gonna get'cha! You can't run forever!"

_I can try! _Lavi cursed as he rounded another corner and came face-to-face with 2 giant doors. Thinking that this was the exit to this nightmarish world, he pushed open the doors and stumbled forward. But it was definitely not what Lavi had expected.

Like all castles in the medieval ages, it had a grand ballroom. Painted with golden streaks and sparkly stars that floated around the walls, the ballroom was magnificent to behold on its own. The crystal chandelier shook delicately when the mighty doors groaned open, Lavi stuttering in with his arms flailing. The people looked in surprise when Lavi entered the ballroom, their current activities immediately stopping. Ladies were dressed in glorious beauty of dresses and the gentlemen were handsome in their black, sophisticated tuxedoes. But one thing the people had in common was the presence of a face mask. Some hid their faces behind full-faced masks, while others only had their upper face covered. Even their masks were of intricate design, decorated with feathers, glitter and whatnot.

_People! There are real people here! _Lavi wanted to cry out in happiness. But as soon as the surge of triumph came, the feeling was blown away when he saw empty frames and white paintings around the ballroom. He stuttered as he walked backward, pointing at the crowd, "Y-You're all-"

"What's this? The boy's finally awake?" a smooth, noble voice rang out deeply. The paintings made way for the two newcomers, and Lavi quickly clenched his fists at them. One was obviously older than the other, but there was no difference in the dark look both of them had. They looked devastating in their uniform, but dangerous killers they actually were. The younger one had a wilder look in his eyes as he held up a hand as a greeting,

"Yo! I'm Tyki Mikk of the Noahs. This is my brother –unfortunately- Sheril Kamelot,"

Lavi gulped, trying to stand tall while putting up a brave front. There was a small stare down between them, and Lavi was _not _going to back down even when he felt like a mouse in front of a hungry panther. Then, a familiar voice shouted,

"Usagi? Is that you?"

Lavi's eye widened and he pushed the gathered crowd around to look for the voice, "Kanda! Lenalee! You're here too!" he greeted them with a relieved hug, but saw that Kanda had his hands full with a crying Lenalee. She was trembling, her face hidden in Kanda's chest as her hands holding onto Kanda's shirt like a security blanket. Instead of a hug, Kanda pointed towards the Noah nobles, the two looking very amused by the spectacle before them,

"I don't know what or where the hell are we, but they found us and brought us here. What's going on, baka usagi?"

"I don't know, Yu," Lavi replied, trying to put in a bit of humor in their miserable turn of events, "hey, do you have a Rose too?"

Kanda furrowed his eyebrows as if Lavi had just asked him whether he had 3 heads instead of one, "Of course not! Why would any of us have one?"

Before Lavi could answer, another new voice spoke out. This time, it wasn't the tone of the Noah nobles, but a sweet yet commanding voice that sounded like silk and bells, "so, it looks like you're the only one who has powers then"

The people bowed lowly with their heads down as a sign of respect at their leader. With a cloud-like white cloak covering his black interior, the man had a silver eye mask on with his wild, silvery hair flowing like river water. He had 5 captivatingly slender black claws as his left arm and hand, which looked like they can tear apart metal as easily as butter. Allen Walker came walking in with all the grace of an angel, his smile still looked every bit innocent.

The familiar scary doll hopped onto Allen's shoulders, its smile too secretive for a simple play doll. Allen waved his arms in a slow, wide motion while his voice rang welcomingly, "Welcome to the world of enchantment and magic! Welcome to the world of D. Gray Man!"

A loud clang stole Lavi's attention, turning to see the fattest Noah with a large Cheshire Cat smile on his rectangular face. He held on to a broadsword as big as his own body shape, his smile turning maliciously dark. All around, Lavi could sense Lulubell behind him, while Skinn and the Noah twins were coming to Tyki's side. They were surrounded by the entire House of Noahs, and Lavi was left defenseless.

"Now," the Earl waved his sword around, "how shall we _dispose_ of you?"

* * *

><p>So, here are the options: Lavi standing his ground and fight, or run away from the vicious Noahs? What do you think? Haha This is like one of those 'choose your choice' reading books I love XD I'm currently sick of being sick right now, urgh! So I do hope you forgive me if my updates are a tad bit slow! Hope you have a wonderful day!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

There was a pregnant silence that followed the Earl's statement, and Lavi felt his heart lurch out in panic. If there was to be a battle, Lavi knew he couldn't stand a chance. The Noahs were numerous, what with Lulubell coming to stand by the Earl's side with a seductive smile and Skinn behind both Tyki and Sheril. Before Lavi could say anything however, the Noahs burst into laughter, their happiness taking down the malicious aura that was floating around the golden ballroom. The spectators only sighed and groaned in exasperation at their leaders' immaturity, and left to continue their celebrations.

"Forgive the Earl. He's had too much to drink lately and I don't trust him with his sword right now," Allen's angelic laughter floated from behind Lavi, "come, let me show you around,"

But Lavi didn't move because Kanda didn't move, and the samurai absolutely didn't move because Lenalee was still shivering in fear and shock. The Noahs looked to themselves, feeling a bit ashamed by their playful actions. Allen's face was marred with obvious worry for the female, and was about to help out when Rhode turned into her human self.

"Let me handle them. I know just the place to help them!" Rhode chirpily said, her purple locks bouncing in sync with her excitement.

With quick nod of granted permission, Rhode snapped her fingers and disappeared along with Lands and Lenalee together. Lavi was left all alone now, and he turned to speak out angrily, "where did she take them to? Where are they?!"

"Somebody's a bit cranky," Tyki mumbled in Allen's ear, but his voice was no whisper.

Allen jabbed Tyki in the ribs and replied, "Almost like you in the morning when you couldn't find your daily coffee,"

Allen strode forwards bravely, facing his open palms towards the angered Lavi as a gesture of good faith, "Rhode's taking care of them, don't worry. But please, follow me,"

Allen turned and walked away slowly, wordlessly telling Lavi to choose between staying in the ballroom with painting strangers or follow the main criminal himself. Lavi shrug as he chose the lesser of two devils, and carefully followed behind Allen.

"So... How's the world outside now? I heard you have things called hand phones these days. How does that work?" A strong arm wound around Lavi's shoulders, pulling him towards the taller Tyki. He had a friendlier smile on his face and his 2 top buttons were opened. Lavi still put his guard up, readying for an attack if Tyki was planning that.

"Don't disturb him, Tyki. He's been through a lot," Allen chastised his fellow Noah from the front as he unlocked a door to a large room.

Lavi's eyes wondered around the weapons room, taking in the many types of handheld weapons. There were swords of many sizes and shapes, and shields with grand designs and colors. Crossbows and arrows filtered the ground, while spears were hanged from the walls. There were other types of weapons that Lavi didn't know about, his curiosity got the better of him, "Where'd you get all these weapons from?"

Allen and Tyki didn't meet his eye, and Lavi knew that the answer was "from the war" even before any of them could talk. There was a somber atmosphere now, as if the heartless Noahs were praying for their fallen brethren.

"Choose a weapon, Lavi. It's not safe to roam around without one," Allen gestured to Lavi. The man in question turned to face Allen with a surprise look, "you're letting _me _take a weapon?!"

Allen had the gale to look just as surprised, "why not? Without one, the Arts would attack you again and you'd be defenseless,"

"It's not that! Aren't you gonna kill me or something?" Lavi wildly waves his arms, making Allen and Tyki step back. Lavi ran his hand in his wild hair, frustration controlling him. _None of these make sense! If they wanted to kill me, they wouldn't be giving me a weapon! What are they doing?_

"Lavi," Allen called out, making Lavi turn to see a sad-looking angel by the door, "I don't know what you're talking about. We're not going to kill you, never planned to,"

"Yeah!" Tyki spoke in a somewhat angry tone, "Why would you think we'd be killing you? We've done no such thing before!"

Lavi snapped his head up in shock at Tyki's strong statement. _Are they lying? I really don't know anymore…_

A mighty boom shook the castle to its core, immediately making Allen and Tyki put on their armor and weapons at ready. Without thinking twice, Lavi grabbed a hammer from the nearest shelf and races after the running Noahs.

Lavi could hear screaming now, their pains of agony evident in those shouts and panic_. _All the while, he could hear paintings crying out for help, and Lavi doubled his haste. As he came closer, he could see 3 people in black surrounded by injured paintings. Their hands held weapons that Lavi has never seen before, their armor foreign to him. But one thing familiar to the human was their faces. Lavi recognized them as comrades, friends. Unfortunately, Allen and Tyki identified the newcomers with a threatening growl as,

"Black Order"

The trio of warriors jumped separately, heading towards the scared paintings with their weapons on the attack. Lavi saw a young girl with her lamb falling to the ground, and she screamed as the sword came down onto her.

Yet, the sword didn't meet its mark. Allen's giant white broadsword with a black cross in the middle blocked Reever's sword effectively, making a loud clanging sound. Lavi jumped over some little art blocks and stopped Komui's attack on Allen, his hammer expanding to enormous size in defense against the Art Director's own weapon. When Komui saw who that had successfully halted his attack was, his eyes widen in surprise,

"Lavi?! What're you doing here?!" Komui sheathed his sword, but Reever was having a stare down with a masked Allen.

"Stand down, Komui! They're not gonna hurt ya!" Lavi didn't know what made him say that aloud, but it felt right to vouch for the Noahs. Sensing this, Komui nodded hesitatingly to Reever, who sighed tiredly before taking his sword back. Allen too dissipated his own broadsword into thin air, shocking the Black Order. It began to feel awkward with 2 mortal sides standing at attention, waiting for the next one to make its move.

"Right… Well, Allen, this is Komui. Komui, this is-"

"Allen Walker, I know… Allen, do you remember my great great grandfather?" Komui wondered with a wistful face.

Allen smiled knowingly, smoothing his fluffed white cloak with his right arm, "Captain Lee, right? He was the one who insisted Mana to paint me this white cloak because I "look like a twig ready to snap into two"… I see his eyes in yours; the same determination and strength only the Lee family can possess,"

Komui stared at Allen a bit longer as if trying to find the lie in Allen's words. Whether he found them or not, Lavi didn't know. As soon as Lavi's legs began to grow tired, Komui turned his attention to him instead, "Where's Lenalee? And Komui? Surely they're with you now,"

Lavi didn't have an answer to that, but looked at Allen for them. Allen nodded his head, and stepped up with Tyki in tow. Curiously, Allen closed his eyes for a while, and when he opened them, Lavi's blood shivered at the twinkling of Allen's eyes, "Oh, they're in _there_. Come, we'll take you to them,"

Lavi blinked an eye and the next thing he knew, he was in a giant pink room. Everywhere from the top shelves to the bottom ones were filled with stuffed bunnies of different sizes and shapes. Hanging on the wall was a huge painting of a bunny hopping around the grass, the clouds moving slowly and the breeze making the blades of grass move. The bunny momentarily stopped its hopping to watch the newcomers with a curious tilt and a nose twitch, but then continued its hopping. _I'm getting pretty used to see moving pictures now… Or is it just me?_

"Lenalee!" Komui's relieved voice rang out. Lavi saw his friend sitting with her knees to her chest, but she was far from the quivering girl that cried in the ballroom. Lenalee was laughing gaily now, her happiness obvious in her face as she spoke out loud,

"No way! She didn't do that! Really?"

Komui quickly knelt down and shook her shoulders, but Lenalee's eyes were focused on the staring blue bunny in front of her as if in a trance that cannot be broken. She continued her laughter, now with tears in her eyes like she had just got in on an inside joke.

"Lenalee? Come on, snap out of it! It's me, Komui! Lenalee!" Komui shook harder, this time trying to carry Lenalee off. But as soon as she left her spot, Lenalee screamed like a banshee on fire. Her hands waved around wildly like she had just lost her mind, her eyes a furious dark purple. Komui settled her back down, and Lenalee's frenzied mood turned 180 as she laughed daintily with her new stuffed companion.

"What have you done with her?! You monster!" Komui charged at Allen with barely contained rage, but was held back by Reever and Cross. The old General pulled Komui back, explaining briefly and angrily,

"Calm down, Komui! We're in something called the Doll Room! There's nothing you can do here!"

From Allen's seat on top of a small bookshelf, the young man lifted his eyebrows in surprise, "So you can still remember? I wonder…. No, never mind,"

Allen's queerness was lost to Lavi. Komui was enraged, but held his anger in check while pushing his comrades' arms away. Lavi could see Kanda sitting cross-legged opposite Lenalee, but the samurai was as silent and unmoving as a corpse. Even when Komui tried talking to Kanda, the man spoke no words nor blinked an eye. It was eerily scary, and Lavi knew that he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"Those who are weak in the mind shall fall into a dream that this room has to offer," Allen's graceful voice spoke out, breaking the moody silence. The Noah was reading from an opened book, his gloved hand turning the brown page, "Different people will see different things in this Doll Room,"

Here, Allen shut the book with a quick whip of his hands. Smiling mysteriously dark, he caught everyone's eye as he whispered like he was afraid to get caught, "So the question is: Who is _really _hallucinating?"

General Cross grunted, glaring at the smiling Noah, "Don't fall for it. Stupid Allen here was always one for sweet talk. We'll think of a way to get the two teenagers later. Come on, we're getting out of this godforsaken room,"

Lavi felt Reever grabbing his arm and pulling away, but he couldn't break eye contact with the still Allen, who was watching them with an unreadable expression and a shadow across his silvery eyes, "No harm shall befall on your friends as long as they continue to play… I can't say the same for those who disturbs their _playtime_,"

* * *

><p>hahaha Here you are, hope I portrayed the Doll Room well. This scene gave me the shivers in the game XD Here's thanks to you who supported my story and motivated my procastinating butt to work! Hope you have a wonderful day~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Taking their leave from the malicious Doll Room, Allen took them to the Greek Art exhibition to help unwind them. They were brought to a large stoned room with a square pool in the middle that was filled with swimming koi fishes, surrounded by long chairs and soft sofas.

"Please get out the food and your best wine," Allen spoke to one of the women sculptures that came to life. She smiled warmly and bowed, going about to do his order with her other stone sculptures.

Lavi sat opposite Allen on the mountain of red cushions, and Black Order hesitatingly took their seats on the chairs offered to them.

"Are we late for the tea party?" Rhode's chirpy voice sang out loud as she entered the chamber with her father and her uncle. One by one, the Noahs arrived with a small greeting to Allen before heading off to find whatever food they could steal.

"So, what do you think of this place, Lavi?" The Earl nudged Lavi with his curious umbrella, his Cheshire Cat smile still evident on his face as if permanently stuck there.

Lavi only pushed the poking umbrella back, hands going to fiddle on his hammer's handle. Seeing this, Allen stole the bowl of candy from one of the passing maids and pushed it towards the Earl away from Lavi, "Here, why don't you find the twins and give them this? I'm sure they'll love the sweets,"

The Earl knew his leave, and took it with grace. He left Allen and Lavi then, causing Lavi to heave a thankful sigh, "thanks. Sorry, but as much as I don't trust you guys, that man gives me the creeps more than those crazy Arts!"

"No worries, Lavi. You'll get used to him, he's a good fellow," Allen assured him with a wave of his hand. The maids announced the arrival of food, and Lavi found his mouth watering when he saw that no expense was spared when it came to the subject of food. There was so much of food, Lavi could barely think straight. It was a meal fit for a king!

"Don't eat too much," General Cross's strict voice commanded, his posture looking laid back but Lavi could see the straightening of his spine, "I don't trust these things,"

Allen's eyes narrowed in a glare, his silvery colors turning a dark red at the corner. As soon as it had appeared, the anger that Lavi had sensed from Allen disappeared when Sheril cleared his throat to gain his attention,

"Allen. You're wanted at the Children's Corner... Something about Mary's sheep getting lost?"

Allen got up smoothly, his clothes falling down like water as if they weren't creased by the cushions, "Ah, not again.. Sorry, please excuse me," Allen bowed and left with Sheril in tow.

To Lavi's restrain and reluctance, he took General Cross's advice and ate very little. His stomach growled for more as if feeding a black hole instead, every bite was a gift from heaven itself. Distracted by the food and wine, Lavi didn't see a dainty hand plucking his Red Rose from his breast pocket.

His heart skipped a best in fear and the girl giggled away, twirling his Rose and dancing with her sisters in joy, "Hey! Give that back!" Lavi jumped up to catch the girl, but she threw the Rose high up and the flower was caught by one of her sisters.

Lavi was getting frustrated to play monkey with them and was about to bring out his hammer when suddenly, a dark purple and black butterfly landed on the girl's shoulders. She stopped all her movements as if fearing the little animal, her face stoned in shock.

A hand belonging to the younger Noah noble took the Rose from the girl's hand, throwing it to Lavi's direction and chastising in his smooth, baritone voice, "Now, I don't think that Rose belongs to you. Run along now, girl, or my Tease will be the one to play with you," Tyki ended with a thin threat.

Lavi watched the girl run away from the room with great haste, the butterfly flying to Lavi and then melting to thin air. Tyki dropped himself to the nearby cushion and grabbed the grapes from the clay bowl, "you shouldn't trust women here; they're nothing but trouble. Take a look at Rhode and Lulubell!"

This earned him a glare and a curse from the two Noah women, and made Lavi chuckle silently as he reclaimed his cushiony seat, "So I can't trust women.. Does it apply the same towards you too?"

Tyki popped a grape into his mouth, his face turning into an expression of mischief and dark mystery, "Don't know... What do you think?"

Lavi left the question unanswered, almost afraid that whatever reply he could come up with will make the Noah leave or worse, hold their words against him. After a while of entertainment and more of the rich wine, Lavi felt light.

He heard Komui clapped his hands on his knees and stood up stretching, "it's time to go. We've been here long enough,"

"Why don't you stay longer? Do you really have to go?" Lulubell purred softly, her eyes warm but also filled with dark intentions at the same time. It made Lavi's blood shiver once again.

"Where are Lenalee and Kanda? We'll be taking them back now, please," Komui ignored Lulubell's insistence to staying.

"Here they are! Here they are!" Jasdero shouted, waving his hand around as the other hand holding onto something.

"We took care of them, no problem! They're all perfect!" Devit cried out, just as insane as his twin. He too was holding onto something large.

Both objects were covered with red blankets, making Lavi suspicious, "That's not them. We're talking about our real Lenalee and Kanda,"

The Noah twin's eyes widen in surprise, "It's them!" They proclaimed, and threw the blankets aside, "Look!"

Lavi held back his scream when he saw Lenalee and Kanda. Both of them in painting forms as if they were actually painted there instead. The duo was sleeping, their arms crisscrossed over their chests as they quietly took their slumber.

"You turned them into paintings?!" Komui grabbed Jasdero's collar, fury released in his voice and expression. The Noahs only laughed maniacally.

Lavi touched the two large paintings, his fingers only meeting dry paint. _Surely, this couldn't be them!_ Lavi desperately thought, but the proof was right in front of him. Even if they were fakes, no painter could capture Lenalee's broken finger, nor could they really paint Kanda's small cheek scar barely visible to the outside world. This was really his friends, and it made Lavi want to hurl and die right there.

Suddenly, two long white strips attacked the Noah twins, curling effectively around them like a coiling snake to its prey. From the shadows, both Allen and Sheril appeared.

"Oh dear," Sheril spoke first, but his voice devoid of any apologetically tone; instead Lavi could hear something near boredom and annoyance.

Allen curled his black claws, tightly binding the Noah twins. Some new white strips came out from behind Allen, carrying the two portraits carefully like they were made out of glass, "I'm so sorry about them! Gomenosai!" Allen's flustered tone made up for Sheril's lack of one.

Tyki came up and held onto one of the paintings, his eyes judging like one of those art judges you'd see in an Art Competition. He clicked his tongue and turned to Lavi, "This is what happens when real humans spend too much time in the D. Gray Man world and had made a connection with our world; they too shall become paintings,"

"Please give us time!" Allen hustled forward, his hands opened apologetically as if this was his fault, "We'll get your friends back soon!"

Reever spoke out his opinion, since his best friend was speechless to see his sister turned into a portrait, "How do we know that you won't be turning them against us? Who's to say that you won't keep them this way?"

"You dare doubt Allen's word?" Lulubell's sharp tone challenging Reever's own accusations.

Lavi sensed a battle that was to come, and he quickly adverted it by speaking the first thing in his mind, "I'll come back!"

All eyes fell on him, and Lavi felt his heart beating a million miles a minute out of fear. But this were his friends, he would do anything to get them back. Even if he had to return here again and again and again, "I'll watch over them. I'll make sure that Lenalee and Kanda returns to normal,"

General Cross grumbled, "You sure, kid? Like Allen said, if you make a 'connection' with the D. Gray Man world, you'll turn into one of them yourself,"

Lavi acted nonchalant, crossing his arms and shrugging a shoulder, "I'll be fine. I'll just come back here every once in a while, check their progress and leave before anything else happens,"

Komui nodded his head after a while, giving the young man his approval. He ordered Reever to take them back into the real world, and the blonde warrior was already on it with eagerness.

Lavi was about to take out his hammer and give it back to Allen when the young Noah rested his cold hand on his warm one, "No, you keep the weapon. It belongs to you now," Allen smiled sadly, "A poor substitute for your friends, but we'll do what we can with them. You have my word,"

Lavi stepped back with Komui, and watched as Allen rejoined his Noah brethren. Allen bravely waved a friendly hand good bye, but Lavi didn't have the same courage to return the gesture.

* * *

><p>Heyyyy! I'm so terribly sorry for not updating the last 2 days; I have some viral infection, so I couldn't update :( Here's the new chapter as an apology, please accept it haha Hope you have a <em>healthy <em>day! *Urgh, medicine!*


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed since Lavi had returned from the D. Gray Man world. Life continued onwards without stopping, and Lavi soon went back to his usual activities. Strangely, both Kanda and Lenalee's absence didn't affect anyone or anything of that sort. Instead, his college classes went on as usual, as if their every existence was wiped away by the magical world of paintings. It made Lavi all the more wary about the D. Gray Man world, knowing full well that if anyone went missing, they wouldn't even think about the investigating the dark magic world.

Lavi marched all the way stiffly back to the Noah wing, where it had all started. There was nobody around, like the wing never existed in the first place. His hammer became a small keychain when he brought it back to the real world, its silver chain clinging onto Lavi's own belt securely. With Reever's teachings in his mind, he gently took out his Rose from his pocket and closed his eyes to clear all his wayward thoughts.

"And here I thought that you humans would be useless in these transportation things," the Earl's voice was the first to greet him, his chuckle evident.

When Lavi opened his eyes, he was in a large garden overlooking what looked like a giant castle that was made out of cards. Flowers of many different varieties and colors bloomed all over the garden, the green grass dancing to the gentle breeze. Allen was in his black uniform with his signature white cloak covering his front as if ready for winter instead of a stroll in the morning. But this time, both his hands were normal and devoid of any malicious-looking claws and his eye mask appeared to be located behind his cowl. The Earl was beside him, smiling that permanent grin.

Allen stepped forward, his eyes evidently happy to see Lavi once again, "Welcome back, Lavi," as if this was Lavi's home.

Lavi shrugged a shoulder and greeted them with a wave, "Yo! So, can I see them now?" The Noahs were hospitable, and if weren't for their past misdeeds, Lavi could say that they were actually being _kind _to him. He can still remember Allen and Tyki's words back in the weapons chamber, them swearing that they didn't kill anyone at all. Therefore, regardless of the Black Order's mistrust towards the Noahs, Lavi decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. _At least, for now._

Allen took everything in stride as usual, and nodded slightly to the Earl, "you go on ahead. I'll take him there," excusing the Earl to his daily duties and leading the way towards the supposed castle of cards.

In a bright room filled with glowing sunlight, the 2 portraits holding his friends' captive was floating in the air. Some purple wisps flitted around, some touching the painting delicately while others flew around with their tiny wings. Lenalee and Kanda looked almost at peace, as if they were sleeping instead of being held as prisoners. Allen patted his back comfortingly as he whispered,

"They'll take care of them. Come; let's leave them to their work,"

Lavi exited the room reluctantly, passing two card guards. Yes, the ones who were guarding his friends' lives were the 4th of Spades and the 7th of Diamonds. They had a human head on their paper shoulders, with 2 arms and legs covered with golden armor. As Allen passed by them, they gave him a quick salute before returning to the vigil in front of the door. Each had a spear in their hands.

"I know they may not look much, seeing as they're made of cards and all," Allen started, making his way back to the garden, "but they're good in their duties. Your friends won't be harmed if they're the ones protecting them,"

"You keep assuring me that my friends won't be harmed… Is it because you think they _have a chance to _be hurt? By you?" Lavi wondered, following Allen around the flower bushes.

Allen stopped his plucking, "There are… Some Arts that still insist that humans are considered trash-"here, Allen waved his free arm wildly with his face turning red, "-But the majority of us here are living at peace, don't worry! You just happened to stumble on the minority of them on your first visit…"

Lavi sniffed and sneezed when some pollen got into his nose, "Yeah, they were quite _happy _to see me,"

"Here!" Allen showed a large bouquet of freshly-picked flower with a proud smile on his angelic face.

Lavi stuttered and felt his face blush a little by the childish display of affection from the young Noah, "I'm sorry. I don't do flowers,"

This time, Allen's innocent smile turned mischievous, "I know. I didn't actually picked them for you,"

Lavi blinked several times in mild surprise, hearing Allen laughing out loud and walking another way. Together, they went inside the maze made out of large green bushes just like one of those you'd read in a fairy tale. Allen knew his way around, and Lavi placed his navigation trust on him as they turned several corners without stopping. When they reached a dead end, they had stumbled upon a single painting.

The painting, unlike the others, was motionless. A dark green face covered the entire frame, its big eyes closing and its mouth slightly open to signify slumber. When Allen cleared his throat while hiding the flowers behind his back, the face painting came to life with anger its black eyes. But once it saw who had dared disturb its sleep, it calmed down quickly.

"Allen Walker. What is it you want, child?" Its old age voice called out like a tired grandfather would say to his grandchild.

Allen smiled warmly, still hiding the flowers from its sight, "We'd like to go through you, please. I promise I won't tell anyone about you!"

The painting grumbled like an old grandfather, and Lavi was reminded by the same tone that his grandfather, the Bookman, would use to make whenever he was in trouble. Allen whispered into his ear, "I found this painting had a shortcut. We can cut through here if he lets us,"

"But how is he supposed to do that? What're you talking about, Allen?" Lavi stepped to the side, eyebrow quirking up in question.

"Alright, fine," the painting mumbled, "But do you have something for me?"

Allen nodded and took out his bouquet of flowers. The painting's eyes glittered happily at his present. Before Lavi could say anything, Allen threw the bouquet of flowers into the painting's open mouth and Lavi heard the crunching of leaves and stems. _The painting is eating the bloody flowers!?_

"Mmmm, lavenders, my favorite. Thank you very much, Allen Walker," the painting sighed a happy sigh, content with his meal.

Then, the painting did something that made Lavi stepped back. The mouth opened to extreme measures and his tongue lolled out like a red carpet. Lavi didn't know he was staring when Allen pulled on his hand, "come on, Lavi! Trust me!"

Lavi rolled his eyes, trusting Noahs was the last thing in his mind. But Allen's tugging and pulling made Lavi walked forward, into the mouth of the painting.

And he stepped down to a familiar light blue hallway. He was back in the Art Museum again, but in the D. Gray Man world version. Looking back, he saw a long, rectangular painting of the card castle, surrounded by the flower gardens and he could see the green maze distance away from the castle. His eye widen in surprise, "we were in a painting?"

Allen shook his head, "No; what you're seeing now is the doorway to another place inside D. Gray Man world. I know it's confusing, but you'll get used to it,"

Lavi shook his head in disbelief, following Allen's lead, "but I thought all paintings were people and they'd come to life in D. Gray Man world?"

"That's crazy, Lavi. Of course there'd be paintings of other kinds as well! I especially like those paintings of magical creatures and lovely scenery; they're so docile and friendly! But I didn't like it when Komui had an exhibition on monsters and zombies during Halloween… They were terrible, bringing nightmares and announcing that "The world is ending!" to the D. Gray Man world,"

Lavi found his mind whirling with new thoughts as he listened to Allen explaining the D. Gray Man world. Suddenly, a fairy as big as Lavi's palm flew smack into Allen's face. Her little face was red, and she panted squeakily, "Allen! Allen! Tyki's in trouble! He's calling for you!"

Allen's light-hearted mood dissipated immediately, his white cloak flaring in concealed anger, "Show me!" he commanded.

The little fairy flew straight, with Allen and Lavi running behind her. She stopped in front of another large, rectangular painting. But this painting showed a jousting fight between 2 knights in shining armor, one of the knights had his chest armor being stabbed by the other's jousting stick. Allen didn't stop running; instead, he jumped straight into the painting as if undeterred. Lavi stopped though, and wondered how he was supposed to follow through.

"Just jump," came the squeaky voice of the fairy, her arms motioning towards the painting, "You'll get there!"

_Now I'm taking orders from a fairy… What next? _Lavi sighed, decided to trust his instincts. He took a deep breath, and jumped forward.

He was immediately bombarded by a boy carrying a wooden box of apples. A few meters ahead, Allen was standing with his arms crossed upon his chest with his own face in furious anger. Seeing Lavi, he calmed down and told Lavi follow him,

"Tyki wasn't in any trouble at all! He just wanted me to come see his jousting tournament!" Allen fumed, his cheeks puffing and his child-like mouth pouting. Allen made his way towards the royal stands, bowing respectfully at Queen Elizabeth I.

"My Queen," Allen said, earning a warm smile from the Queen of England herself. Lavi did the same, and the lady gestured to the seats beside her, "Come, come! Sit! The tournament's about to start!"

The crowd burst into joy when the jousting knights came forward, announcing their arrival on their own high horse covered with personalized armor fitting of the age. Lavi saw Tyki dressed in silver amor, his helmet clanging where it was tied around the horse's side. When it came to Tyki's turn for the spotlight, he came forward on his horse to cast a wicked smile. The crowds screamed in delight, and Tyki waved Allen with a cheerful greeting,

"May I have your boon, little shounen? It'll give me luck!"

It was obvious that other women would sacrifice an arm to give Tyki their own boon. But Allen wasn't one of those women. He glared at Tyki –albeit, playfully- and waved him off in front of the Queen of England, "you sent me on a wild goose chase, Tyki. I really was worried! For that, you won't get anything from me!"

Tyki shrug a shoulder as if the denial of the boon was of little consequences, turning his horse around and said, "If I win this, you cook dinner, Allen!"

Allen groaned, his hands coming up to rub on his aching temples. But Lavi saw that Allen continued to stay on to watch the jousting battles. It was magnificent to watch, every slam made Lavi sit at the edge of his seat. True, he had watched countless documents and videos of jousting battles. But none of that can compare to the wondrous reality before him. Here, he could see every wear and tear of the battle, how the knights targeted each other's weak spots and Lavi could hear the loud neighing of the horses as they fell to the ground.

Tyki was a dominant figure in the competition. He had neither fallen nor failed to win his battles, his wit and sharpness giving him the edge that his other competitors failed to have. After the final round, Tyki lifted his jousting stick up in the air as he roared in victory. Then, he did something unthinkable.

He pointed the jousting stick at Lavi and said with a cocky voice, "I challenge thee, Lavi!"

The crowd dropped into silence and gasps, all heads turning to see what the human would do. Lavi just felt like asking the earth to swallow him whole.

"Preposterous," Allen answered for him, taking on his old British accent, "Lavi doesn't know a thing about jousting. Leave him be, Tyki!"

But Allen's public scolding was stopped by a hand on his shoulders. Lavi stood up and was challenged directly by Tyki's triumphant look. He glared back, snarling and smiling boldly, "Challenge accepted!"

The crowd supported Lavi's acceptance with a loud cry, and Tyki boomed his own laughter as he trotted his horse back to his side. Before Lavi knew it, there were hands and people gathering around him. Some putting on the heavy armor for him, and some giving him a crash course on jousting and its many rules. Lavi took it all in stride, and allowed the manhandling to the more experienced people.

When he was already walking to the front of the Queen for her blessing in battle, he was cladded in silver armor from head to toe. A jousting stick in his right arm, his superior side. Remembering the ritual, Lavi bowed as low as he can from the top of his horse. He casted a look to Allen's side, feeling a bit warm when Allen stared at him worryingly. Allen was creasing his eyebrows as he bit his lower lip, and Allen's entire face conveying a message that said, no, shouted, _if you get hurt, I'll cut your tongue out and throw it to the crows outside for this! Please don't get hurt, you better not get hurt!_

Lavi saw Tyki standing by with his own jousting stick, waiting for Lavi to go to the opposite side. But before Lavi could do that, he wanted to put the icing on the cake. After the Queen gave her blessing, Lavi stayed on and asked Allen politely,

"Please, Allen, may I fight with your boon?"

Allen's eyes turned from worry to childish delight again. Getting up, Allen took out a red handkerchief from his back pocket and leaned down from the royal stands. He tied the cloth to Lavi's left upper arm, and whispered, "Be careful, Lavi. This may only feel like a painting to you, but the injuries and pain is very much real,"

Giving a quick nod, Lavi went back to his side of the battle. He gave a smug smirk at Tyki, who was fuming with amusement and a tinge of anger. Lavi breathed in deeply, and he heard the loud blowing of the trumpets to indicate the starting of the battle. _Here goes nothing!_

The first 2 battle ended in Tyki's victory and Lavi's falls. It was _brutal! _Lavi didn't know how much pain a jousting stick could do until he was the one being hit by it. It felt like a giant hammer knocking the wind from his chest, and his hand loosened on his horse every time he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"That's it, boy! I've won," Tyki laughed, but no arrogance in his baritone voice, "there's no shame in admitting defeat now,"

Lavi spat out his spit and a bit of blood. He picked himself off the muddy ground and stared at Tyki with resolution in his bottle-green eye, "One more time, Tyki!"

The Queen looked at Allen for permission, and Allen's unreadable expression was unmoving from his face. Allen stared emotionlessly at Lavi's face as if trying to search for something, but gave up. He sighed and waved his hand carelessly, as if want nothing to do with the jousting tournament. But there was a glint of pure worry and warmth from those silvery eyes, and Lavi knew that Allen didn't give up on him just yet.

The trumpets roared, and Lavi ordered his tired horse forward to start his last charge. Time seemed to slow down, and Lavi could feel his every heartbeat when Tyki came charging forward as well. He grasped his jousting stick hard, planning to fully slam into Tyki with full force. Then a movement caught his eye, the motion too discreet. Then, Lavi knew.

_To the right!_

Allen cringed once again when he heard the slamming of jousting sticks and he closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them, his mouth opened with shock. Tyki was on the ground, clutching his right shoulder in groaning pain. Lavi was no better off himself; his arm dropped his jousting stick to cover his bleeding side. But he resiliently stayed on his horse, and that was what that mattered.

"LAVI! LAVI! LAVI! LAVI! LAVI!" The crowd cheered his victory, and Allen found himself laughing to bits alongside the amused Queen. Lavi pulled his horse forward, coming to a stop in front of the Queen again. Lavi bowed lowly while he panted, struggling to stay upright on his horse.

"My Queen,"

Queen Elizabeth I got down on her seat and stepped forward to kiss Lavi's dirtied forehead. Lavi knew it was only a painting, but it felt like he was actually being blessed by the real Queen Elizabeth I herself. Everything felt too surreal. The Queen touched his kissed forehead, her eyes filled with historical wisdom, "You've done well, Sir Lavi. You have my blessings,"

Lavi was brought to the apothecary, the man fixing both Lavi and Tyki's wounds with a chastising tone about "young men and their overconfidence". The Queen hosted a large banquet in conjunction of a successful tournament, and Lavi was their guest of honor alongside Tyki and Allen.

Lavi was feeling awfully bloated with the rich food, his ears picking up the joyful tunes of the musical instruments and people laughing over the jesters. Beside him, Allen touched his hand with his own cold one and whispered, "Lavi, please give me your Rose for a while,"

Without thinking much, he handed Allen the Rose and watched Allen handled the flower with delicate care. The Rose was missing some petals now, its leaves coming apart and another petal was about to fall off. Allen snapped his fingers and a servant came forward with a clay vase filled with water. Placing the Rose into the vase, Lavi watched in awe as the flower magically grew back its missing petals and new leaves sprouted from its green stem. Lavi felt his spirits grew higher and more rejuvenated too.

"Having a Rose means that you have special powers, Lavi," Allen explained, taking the replenished Rose out and handed it back to its rightful owner.

"Special powers? Like what?" Lavi mused.

"I don't know," Allen's face turned serious, and Lavi felt a small shiver crawling down his spine although the fire pit was burning hotly, "but whatever it is, I feel as if your special power will bring the fall to our D. Gray Man world,"

* * *

><p>Every Rose has a specific 'special power', so I'll leave it up to you to wonder what Lavi's special power is haha Hope you enjoy your new chapter, it took me while to write it down, so it's totally worth it! Have a great day~<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The night sky outside the card castle was as blue as the real night sky, completed with glittering stars and lazy clouds. Lavi had thought that the card castle looked too delicate, as if one angry gust of wind might break the paper walls down, but Allen put him at ease by telling him that the only way to bring down the card castle was to burn it, and this place had no fire starters anywhere.

"So, I can't stay the night here, huh?" Lavi asked, twirling his red Rose. He was still curious about Allen premonition, but wasn't thinking too deeply in it.

Allen nodded his small head, a frown on his pale face, "If you stay too long, you'll end up as a piece of art too. It's best if you stay in your world and me in mine,"

Lavi didn't like to see the sadness in Allen's face. The live sculpture was beautiful when he smiled; his silvery eyes twinkled more brightly than the stars above. He patted Allen's back comfortingly, and reassured, "You make it sound like we won't be seeing each other again. Chill, Allen, I'll be back!"

With that goodbye, Lavi closed his eyes and concentrated on Reever's teleportation spell once again. He didn't know whether he got all the ancient words correctly, but Lavi still ended up back in the Noah's wing in the real world. Upon Komui's orders, he reported back to him every night to update him on the recovery of Lenalee and Komui. Komui wore a tired face, but Lavi's good news that the process was taking full speed made him cheer up a little.

Lavi came across General Cross when he got out of Komui's office. Lavi didn't trust the general too much; weary because he didn't know what kind of person this general was. But he seemed to be the most experienced one in the subject of D. Gray Man. Lavi had seen Komui asking for advice from the elder man once in a while, so the Black Order general wasn't such a bad man, right? _So why is he staring at me like I raided his liquor storage?_

"Boy, you better watch out," General Cross mumbled out, his mouth curling around the smoking cigarette, "Don't get attached with Allen or that dark world. It'll just end with your death,"

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. Countless of times had the Black Order officers drilled into his head the exact same advice but offered no explanation when Lavi asked for one. He crossed his arms and stood up straight, "Why? Why don't you guys tell me what's going on? Or should I listen to Allen when he said that the Noahs didn't kill anyone during the war?"

The last question made General Cross widen his eyes just a fraction bigger, but Lavi caught the minute movement. General Cross turned back and walked away without saying a single word. The Black Order's paranoia and aversion of telling Lavi the truth made the younger man seethed with furious anger. _If they won't tell me what happened, then I'll just ask somebody else!_

The next morning brought Lavi back to the Art Museum once again. Now that he had experienced the D. Gray Man, he could _feel _the arts' presence anywhere he went. Pictures of boats and fishermen would make Lavi stop and say, "Great fishing today, huh?" and sometimes, he'd stop by the fairy tales wing and complimented each one, "you look beautiful today, Caterina," or "can you give me one of those apple pies you've been making, Tresa?" But one painting that he always made sure to stop by before the Noah wing was the Queen Elizabeth I portrait. With a polite bow, he would wish her, "Good morning, Your Highness,"

It made Lavi looked like a crazy person talking to the inanimate art, but Lavi knew better. Without further ado, he strode his way to the Noah wing and went straight for Allen's sculpture. His eyes were closed this time, and Lavi wondered how that was possible. No other art in the museum showed any signs of changes, yet Allen's stoned sculpture sometimes showed his eyes open and other times, closed. It was intriguing, and Lavi filed that question to the back of his mind to ask the young angel later.

Suddenly, Lavi was in a place that had the walls splattered with vibrant colors and waves, throwing the area into a somewhat dreamy atmosphere. He wondered how he came to be here. There was nobody familiar around save for a large and fat caterpillar with a smoking pipe on a spotted mushroom. The caterpillar larger than him took no notice of Lavi's abrupt arrival and continued smoking.

"Excuse me," Lavi cleared his throat, "have you seen Allen?"

Finally, the animal took out his pipe and scrutinized Lavi as if Lavi was some kind of puzzle that he can't figure out the solution to, "he went north, that way," he pointed.

Lavi was about to thank him and be on his way when the caterpillar called out, "Or is north that way?" the lazy animal pointed to the opposite direction and chuckled, "Depends on where you are, see. North should be that way if you're looking my way. But you're not, so north should be that way. But I think my north is the correct north, not your north,"

Lavi groaned and he left the caterpillar to his ecstasy, dimly hearing "You're going south, boy!" behind him. He walked a few paces when he came across a room that he had never seen before. It was an old fashioned door, with a door handle as old as grandpa Bookman himself. There was a golden plated sign nailed at the top of the door, written in black letters 'LYING ROOM'. Taking a chance, he entered the room.

Inside, he saw nothing but 8 large portraits stuck to the wall, 2 on each of the four corners of the maroon painted room. The portraits were nothing but immature drawings of stickman, but in different colors. When they saw Lavi entering their place, they stopped talking and watched him with –literally speaking- blank faces.

"Erm… Sorry to intrude, but have any of you seen Allen?" Lavi didn't like being stared at by expressionless faces.

"I think he's at the countryside of Canada right about now," the red stickman said.

Then suddenly, a flurry of voices called out from all over the room,

"I agree with red!"

"White's telling the truth!"

"Green's a liar!"

"Red's lying to you!"

"Yellow tells the truth!"

It made Lavi's head spin. Each colored stickman stood up for the other, and each of them accusing the other for lying. _No wonder this room is called the 'lying room'! _Lavi mused as he thought of the stickmen's words, his mind already coming up with the answer. He was trying to figure out who was the culprit. With a pointed finger upwards to gain the arguing stickmen's attention, he called out, "I think that-"

Suddenly, 2 long hands covered his mouth and shoved him backwards. Lavi threw out his hammer in defense, but the Noah twins backed off before he could make a hit.

"Dude! You're not supposed to answer them!" Devit hissed.

"Yeah yeah! They'll get _really _mad if you choose a side!" Jasdero whispered insanely at his ear.

Devit came closer, his eyes wondering with suspicion, "How'd you come here without the spell? You're lucky we were passing through this section.. Come on, let's go. Allen will chop our heads off if we leave you here,"

Lavi nodded his head vigorously, wanting to get away from this strange area and follow some familiar faces. As the trio walked further along a green hallway, he asked, "How's Lenalee and Kanda going?"

Jasdero snorted, "they're doing fiiiiiine~ we're already hallway through~~"

Devit nudged Lavi's shoulder with a malicious smile on his dark face, "Hey, we got some rounds to do. Wanna stay in the Doll Room while we call Allen?"

"Hell no! Are you mad?!" Lavi answered back with an incredulous expression on his face.

Jasdero locked onto Lavi's other side, dancing and laughing, "Are we mad? Ahahahahhahaha! Are we mad, we are mad~ Of course we are mad, why, you thought we're _sane? _Were we ever sane in the first place?"

Devit sighed at his twin's insanity and knocked the blonde on the head none too gently. He looked back at Lavi, "Well, we can't take you around like a leashed dog. Here-"

Lavi didn't know what Devit was talking about when in an instant, Jasdero kicked in the butt into a dark painting.

He landed on his stomach, groaning in pain. Lavi was in a wide green plain, the night sky already bringing a calm aura around. There were stars that shined their starlight upon the countryside picture. A small cottage completed with a water well was down below beside a long river, and Lavi could see the giant mountains from where he stood. It was peaceful, the night wind licking his body sweetly.

Suddenly, he heard a silky voice calling out. It was accompanied by a strumming instrument, and Lavi's heart tugged at the seductive music,

_Come little children  
>I'll take thee away<br>Into a land of enchantment  
>Come little children<br>The time's come to play  
>Here in my garden of shadows<em>

_Follow, sweet children_  
><em>I'll show thee the way<em>  
><em>Through all the pain and the sorrows<em>  
><em>Weep not poor children<em>  
><em>For life is this way<em>  
><em>Murdering beauty and passions<em>

He saw a line of 5 young children following a lady in a light blue dress that flowed freely beneath her knees. The lady was dancing in front of the children, singing her sweet song as she led them away from their place of slumber. Lavi felt helpless as his feet walked towards the lady and children, his mind locking onto the dark song.

_Hush now, dear children_  
><em>It must be this way<em>  
><em>To weary of life and deceptions<em>  
><em>Rest now, my children<em>  
><em>For soon we'll away<em>  
><em>Into the calm and the quiet<em>

_Come little children_  
><em>I'll take thee away<em>  
><em>Into a land of enchantment<em>  
><em>Come little children<em>  
><em>The time's come to play<em>  
><em>Here in my garden of shadows<em>

Lavi came closer to the edge of the cliff and felt compelled to jump over the ledge and dip himself into the darkness of the painting. His left feet lurched forward and his heart was beating wildly. The lady's song continued its sinful melody.

In a flash, a sharp tug from behind snapped Lavi out of the spell and he fell backwards. Allen was wearing his silver mask, his face covered with the shiny glitter. He put a gloved finger to his lips and motioned Lavi to follow him closely. Lavi crept away from the edge and away from the dangerous song. He saw the children and lady walking away now; only their shadows are evident to Lavi's sharp eye.

Allen led him back to his medieval castle without speaking a word. When they were finally safe behind the stronghold, Allen hugged the living daylights out of Lavi, shocking the human.

"You scared me, Lavi! Don't _ever _go into that painting ever again!"

Lavi hugged the young man gently, patting his shoulder as comfort, "It wasn't my fault. The twins kicked me into it!"

Allen stepped back and smiled triumphantly, "at least you're safe now. Come, let's get something to eat!"

"You and your insatiable appetite!" Lavi shook his head in disapproval, but followed behind the excited man.

Then, he felt another pull coming from his heart. This time, the pull was strong, as if his very soul was telling him to follow the invisible string of fate. Lavi turned to see a closed and locked door at the corner of the hallway, "Hey, beansprout, what's in that room?"

Allen looked back, and his face grew from happy to serious in a single moment. He picked up his pace, pulling Lavi along by the arm away from the mysteriously door, "that's nothing. You shouldn't waste your time there," Allen said nonchalant, but Lavi could hear the strain in his tone. He was definitely not allowed in that room.

This only made Lavi all the more curious about it.

* * *

><p>Good morning! I just realized that my chapters are shorter than the usual, what am I doing wroooooooong XD Anyways, I do hope you still enjoy the update! Have an awesome day~<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Time passed all too quickly, and the days turned into weeks. There was no updates about the recovery of Lenalee and Kanda save for the usual "they're coming along smoothly" from one of the Noahs every time Lavi visited them in the D. Gray Man. All the while, Lavi entertained his thoughts about the mysteriously locked door that had stolen his attention since he went inside the Noahs' castle. He wondered what was so interesting in that room until it consumed his thoughts, making his curiosity hunger for satisfaction. The Black Order had other things to ponder about.

"Why isn't Lavi turning into an art? He should've turned after all the time spent inside the art world," Reever mused, watching Lavi reading a book as if seeing the red-haired man in person would solve all the riddles of the world.

Komui shrugged, his attention focused on the paperwork on his oak desk, "Because of the Rose? I read that Painter Mana has one too; a blue one, in fact-"

"A blue Rose signifies regal majesty and splendor. In some cultures, it also denotes hope against unattainable love," Lavi murmured, not lifting his head from the opened book about flowers and their meanings.

Komui shook his head, amused about Lavi's explanation, "No, Lavi. What I meant was that people who have Roses also have different powers. Your Rose color portrays your soul, so I'm not surprised that Painter Mana has a blue one; he _was _born from royalty himself before plunging into the fate of a Painter,"

Reever jumped from his seat with curiosity took the book from Lavi's hands, "So what does your Rose stand for, eh, Lavi? Hyper activeness and limitless bounds of energy?"

"There are a lot of meanings to my Rose color," Lavi replied, "but the red Rose basically shows compassion and courage,"

Both Black Order members looked to Lavi as if he had grown a second head. Lavi? _Compassionate? _Reever wanted to laugh until he dropped, and Komui was surely not far behind. To save their sanity and Lavi's manly dignity, Reever opened up another book while trying to stifle his giggles, "Come on. Let's all visit Lenalee and Kanda. That's enough Rose meanings for today!"

They teleported to the same medieval castle as before, but it was snowing outside instead of the fresh grass that Lavi had seen before. Although it was a blowing blizzard out there, the castle still felt as warm and cooling as summer. Lavi led his two senior officers around the winding hallways when he saw the duo looking around in confusion. He laughed, remembering the time when Allen had insisted to show Lavi the entire castle in case he got lost once again. It was baffling at first, what with all the twists and turns this castle had to offer, but Lavi's photographic memory aided his journey a lot.

As they turned into a corner heading to the grand ballroom, they stumbled upon the Earl. He was leaning against the stoned wall with the umbrella at ease, as if waiting for the newcomers to come to him instead of the other way around. When they approached him closer, the Earl put his giant Cheshire Cat smile on,

"Hullo! Hullo~~ Come, the other Noahs are this way!~"

With a Noah leading them correctly, Lavi walked bside him and the Black Order took up the rear. Then, Lavi's heart gave another strong tug, and he couldn't help but turned his head to the direction of the unknown door. Seeing this, the Earl's eyes glimmered and whispered,

"Allen keeps his most prized treasure in there, and no art is allowed in there except us Noahs-" here, he raised his voice in mock sorrow, "-But alas, I lost the key! Now the door is unlocked and I'll have to get another key from sweet Allen~"

Lavi's ears perked up, and he quietly slithered away from the walking group. The Earl took no notice to Lavi's absence, as did Komu and Reever who were absorbed by the castle's impressive architecture. The strong pull he felt before doubled its calling, and Lavi felt his legs moving before his brain could catch up. The door was unlocked as the Earl claimed, and Lavi wasted no time to push it open and step into the darkened room.

Unlike all the other resplendent and extravagant rooms this castle had, the mysterious room was covered in grey wallpaper contrary to the Noahs' usual color of gold. The place was in a mess, furniture in shambles and dust flew silently around the air. It was colder than ice inside the room, quiet as the graveyard and dark as one too. This room was a place of death and misery, contrary to the other Noahs' rooms filled with vibrancy and life. Once there were lavish red curtains hung upon the wall, now only tattered remained of its former self remained. A small, round table stood at the center of the room. On it was a vase with a brilliant white Rose in it.

Lavi touched the white Rose, surprised to feel its smooth and silky touch unlike his courser and rough red petals. The Rose was of the purest white like untainted snow on the ground, and its petals were as soft as baby's skin. Lavi had never seen such a beautiful and wondrous Rose before in his entire life and was about to pick it when-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" An angered voice that rang the whole room bellowed.

Allen was in rage, so much different than his usually calm and soft demeanor. His face was turning red and his eyes turned sharper and deadlier, the trademark of the murderous Noahs. Allen's small hands were in fists now as he glared down at the intruder, and Lavi carefully stepped a few steps back from the vicious aura coming from the once lovely angel. Lavi knew what he had done and instantly regretted it; he had betrayed Allen's trust.

"A-Allen! I didn't mean to-" Lavi's retreating had knocked down the fragile vase from the table, and Lavi winced as he tried to grab whatever had fallen. The instant the vase broke into tiny pieces was when the Black Order and Noahs came into the room with their weapons unsheathed. Their glares and battle statures were at full power now, but Lavi was not taking his eyes off of Allen.

"Allen, I'm so sorry," Lavi whispered, his eye speaking of guilt.

But Allen was beside himself. He whimpered as if in pain, "how could you do this, Lavi?" with an even louder voice and deeper conviction, he called out in fury as if condemning his guests, "Get out! All of you!"

Without thinking, Lavi pulled Komui and Reever away from the blood-thirsty Noahs, who weren't above hunting the humans with nothing but murder in their yellow eyes. They went into the room and saw both Lenalee and Kanda slumbering in open coffins, their sleeping place filled with flowers and blankets. They were back in their human forms, and the warm human touch proved it. With Lavi and Komui carrying the unconscious teenagers, Reever quickly spelled them away from the coming Noahs.

They dropped unceremoniously into the Noah's wing back in the art museum. The Black Order officers swiftly took Lenalee and Kanda away, leaving Lavi all alone once again. Lavi's heart gripped in misery, his sin scarring his very soul. He jumped when he opened his clenched hand only to see several small, innocent white petals dropping slowly to the ground. A scream echoed in the air as if the person is in anguish. Despite being the only person in the wing, Lavi knew who the despairing voice had belonged to. He turned as the last white petal flew from his hand, only to see Allen's statue in front of him. The statue had its eyes closed, but Allen's eyes were crying red. Red, as blood.

* * *

><p>I'm a mean, mean, <em>mean<em> person, aren't I? I do hope you enjoy this lil chapter update, even though it was sad at the end haha Have a wonderful day!


	11. Chapter 11

Lavi ran at the direction of the Black Order office, his hand devoid of any white petals that he had ripped from the white Rose. He ran into some of the lower ranked Black Order officers, all of them in shambles and in a hurry to get to their destination. They wore their Black Order uniforms with a look of worry and a slight tinge of panic, as if they too heard the painful cry of Allen from the D. Gray Man.

Inside the office, Komui was scratching his head in frustration, "the cursed art cannot be destroyed no matter what we do!"

Reever was barking out orders systematically, and Lavi decided to leave him at that. A large hand landed on his shoulders, making Lavi jumped in surprise when General Cross stepped in front of him, "Go home, Lavi. You'll only make trouble if you stay here," the commander growled.

Lavi saluted, thankful that he was to return home and without any duties to attend. True, he wanted to help Komui in this ordeal, but his body was screaming for rest. He dragged his feet when he reached his bed, gladly succumbing to the darkness.

One knock… Two knocks…

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

Lavi fought to keep his eyes open, trying to get used to the darkness in his room. It was already night out there, the black blanket covering the sky with glimmering dots of stars. There was no more noise save for a passing car, and Lavi felt the pull asleep once again.

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

Lavi jumped out of bed, his heart beating loudly now. There was no way that his mind can imagine that sound, and it was mysteriously coming from _inside _his room. His blood crawled as he got up and listened to the noise again. His hand twitching for his hammer keychain that was still clipped onto his belt. He walked the entire room, his eyes darting to and fro searching for the intruder. But he could not see anyone; only shadows and silence.

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

Lavi turned his head, his eyes falling onto his length-long mirror. A cold, creeping shiver ran up his spine as he came closer. There were blood everywhere on his mirror, but the blood seemed to be coming from the _other _side of the mirror itself. It was fresh and wet, but Lavi can still read the words painted in the red fluid

_**R U N, L A V I**_

As soon as he had finished reading the ominous message, the paintings and portraits in Lavi's room started to shake violently as if in an earthquake. He could hear the tremor and screams coming from the paintings itself, the glassed screens cracking under some unknown pressure. The screams became louder, this time in pain and insane agony. The door to his room was locked, and it made escaping hard for him. _Damn it, where's the key?!_

He heard the cracking of more glass, and the picture of Lenalee's rabbit turned hideous. It had glowing red eyes now with sharp teeth, its monstrous paws smashing at the glass like it was its cage. It was crying out in crazed, watching Lavi with hungry eyes. Pieces of the delicate glass crashed down on the floor, and Lavi side-stepped to avoid its sharp edges. He had to find a way out soon, or he'd be rabbit meat!

He jumped out of the window without a moment's hesitation, and landed squarely on his feet. Back in the museum, it was quiet and gloom as if nothing had happened and this was just another ordinary night. But Lavi didn't stop running, his heart racing now.

He heard the echo of Rhode shouting, "Here! Lavi! Jump!"

He jumped when Rhode told him to, and he gasped in surprise when he jumped into a floor painting of the ocean seafloor. He was smack in the middle of the dark ocean, his air supply cut off when there were bubbles escaping his mouth. There was a giant fish with big teeth swimming towards him, but Lavi couldn't move at all. Just as he was about to get snapped into two, a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him upwards.

It was a warzone. Shouts and screams were everywhere, the booming sound of bullets and singing swords filled the musty air. Lavi quickly pulled out his hammer to defend himself against a crazy art that came charging after him. He deflected the blow and knocked the art away, moving backwards until his back came in contact with another stronger back. He turned to swipe at the person, but stopped inches away from the battle worn face.

"What're you doing here, Lavi?!" Tyki Mikk cursed, his butterfly-shaped shield covering them from the raining attacks of a machine gun.

Lavi threw his hammer and it knocked down the weapon, summoning back his hammer with ease before addressing Tyki with a growl of his own, "Rhode called me here! What's going on?!"

Tyki cursed once again about annoying nieces. He pulled Lavi away from the current battlefield when he saw that there were too many art coming for blood, "The crazy art felt Allen's powers weakening, so they're revolting to break free and escape D. Gray Man!"

Tyki wanted to pull them deeper into the world, but Tyki's words made Lavi halt in his tracks and widen his eyes in surprise, "I thought you Noahs wanted to bust out of here too?"

"Don't be stupid now, Usagi!" Tyki knocked the back of Lavi's head not too friendly, "Who else do you think keeps these arts in check then?!"

Before Lavi could answer, a familiar shout came from just ahead of them. A body of battered white cloak and black armor fell to the ground, looking up at a sculpture with 4 arms and long swords. Lavi hurried to block the art's attack, pushing it away and giving the fight to Tyki instead. There were more important things right now besides fighting crazy arts and mutiny.

Allen was panting heavily, his once pristine white cloak covered in mud and slashed in some places. He had a battered face on, with his red scar glowing angrily. But Allen was more worried about the white Rose in his scarred hand; it was wilting now, its petals almost gone and some of it turning ugly bron with old age.

"Allen!" Lavi whispered worriedly, taking the younger male in his arms. But Allen's pretty silver eyes were dimming now, and his breath came in short spurts.

"L-Lavi?" was all it took to break Lavi's cold heart. Allen's stuttering took all of Allen's breath, and Allen chocked while clutching his white Rose tightly. Lavi's hands were bloodied now with too much of Allen's blood, but Lavi forced himself to ignore that,

"Allen, stay awake now. Don't go dying on me," he whispered, forehead touching Allen's own dirtied one. Up close, Allen's heartbeat was slowing down and his eyes slowly closing shut. It made Lavi's own beat faster, as if it was beating for 2 people now instead of one. Lavi closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth and crying out loud in his head. _I can't let you die!_

"Lavi!" Komui's shock voice pierced Lavi's reality. He was back in the real world, inside the Black Order's office. Reever and Cross looked just as surprised to see Lavi as Komui was, but it wasn't the only thing they were gaping their mouths open for. Because in Lavi's arms was an unconscious Allen Walker!

"Reever! I need you to heal him! Please!" Lavi didn't have time on his side. He was all ready to desperately beg on his knees to have Allen healed. Sensing this distress, Reever quickly got into action and set Allen up on the couch to start on the healing. Lavi deigned to listen to Komui's questions and Cross's cursing; all his attention paid solely on the young angel sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"You've been lying and keeping secrets from me this whole time," Lavi's sharp words ended the insistent questioning and cursing.

If there was one thing Lavi hated the most, it was being kept in the dark. If there was one thing Lavi _despised_, it was being used as a puppet while being kept in the dark. He didn't know who to trust now; what with Black Order reciting histories about Noahs being prime murderers and leaders of the War of Paintings and the Noahs themselves swearing that they were protectors of the D. Gray Man. Lavi was torn into two. It can send a normal man's mind to the brink of frustration, but Lavi was surprised to feel calmness instead.

_Is it because of Allen? _He wondered. Ever since he met the young man, his heart felt truly at ease. It felt like he was warm in the heart and mind. It felt like this was where he belonged. It felt like _home. _Lavi caressed Allen's pale cheek, feeling nothing but the familiar coldness from it that proved Allen was not of this world. But the coldness that once made Lavi cringed in fear and hatred, now soothed and cared Lavi's very soul. There was nothing Lavi wouldn't do for Allen's forgiveness right now, knowing that Allen still hadn't forgiven him completely for betraying his trust. The thought made Lavi reel back, blinking back tears. _Look what you made of me, Allen…_

"I don't get it; Painter Mana's seal prevents all art from crossing over to this world. So how did _it_ come to our real world?" Komui murmured quietly.

"I don't know, Komui," Lavi sighed, brushing his wild hair, "_He _was injured and needed aid, that was all I thought of during that time," he growled.

Cross put his 2 pennies into the conversation, "I thought it was Allen's powers, but it couldn't be it. So someone had-"

"It's Lavi's Rose powers," a grim voice spoke. Allen was sitting up at the couch, looking wearily around before settling his lively eyes on the Black Order officers, "I think; the Rose has the power to bring art to the real world,"

* * *

><p>Ta-da~ Hope this chapter shed some light over how Lavi was able to go to and fro without having to use Reever's teleportation spell hahaha I do hope you're enjoying this story so far, I love writing it! Have an awesome day =D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Allen struggled to get up, his injuries a far cry from being fully healed. He was aided by Lavi, who still wore a worried look on his face regardless of what Allen had proclaimed just a few moments ago.

"You have to lie down, Allen. Your wounds-"

"-will be healed when I get back to D. Gray Man. I need to go back there," Allen pushed Lavi aside, limping yet resolute in going back to his home world.

Black Order came along this time, their questions still laid unanswered and curiosity unsatisfied. The art world was practically destroyed, the aftermath of the fight. Splatters of paint were everywhere from the ground to the torn walls, pieces of art laid down in messes and smoke filled the once clear air.

"Allen!" A shout belonging to none other than Tyki came forward.

The Noahs rushed to Allen's side, worrying over their younger family member with all the care in their merciless-like eyes. Allen's Rose reverted back to its original state, with all its pristine white petals and leaves as if it had never been in the middle of a battle in the first place.

Komui stepped up, his eyes wondering about his messy surroundings sadly, "what happened here?"

The Noahs looked hesitant to talk and explain, their eyes averting the Black Order's like mischievous children caught doing a bad thing. Allen patted Tyki's strong back as comfort, assuring his gathered Noahs. He addressed to the Black Order with an equally sad smile on his face, "come with me. This isn't the place to talk,"

All along the walk, Lavi caught sight of many injured art that was lying down to tend to their wounds. There were many who had lost a limb or two, and Lavi dreaded to think what had happened to the other innocent art when he left. Burnt pieces of playing cards and fairy wings flew around the ashen air, making Lavi grieved for the souls that were lost in the long battle. He had spent a generous amount of time with these lovely arts, sharing stories and experiencing new things with them. To watch them suffer and possibly face death made Lavi feel all the more guilty. _This is all my doing..._

Allen brought them back to the forbidden room, where he turned on the bright lights to illuminate the gloomy room. With the new light, Lavi could see empty portraits with the Noah titles underneath and scorch marks on the ground. There was a great battle here, and from the looks of it, something in here meant a great deal to the Noahs if they were to leave the room unattended for many years.

"We told Captain Lee to keep our real history a secret; this is where the world of D. Gray Man had fallen in the War of Paintings," Allen whispered, like he was afraid that loud voices would awakened a monster of some kind. He walked from corner to corner, lightly touching the Noahs' portraits. The sad smile turned gentle, reminiscing his wonderful face,

"We Noahs were a family, a _complete_ one. With Mana. Our creator gave us only 1 duty: to be the art's guardian in the D. Gray Man. We did our duty well, and we lived in harmony for a very long time-"

"But those blasted art got in the way!" Tyki growled, his deep voice breaking the peace that Allen brought, "there were too many of them. Too many, too strong..."

Allen continued when he heard Tyki's voice going softer in pain, "he knew that if we fall, the humans will lose the war. Mana sacrificed his blue Rose, his life. His Rose powers returned all the art back into D. Gray Man, and sealed us in this world,"

Thinking back, Allen could still remember cradling the dead body of his creator, his father, "MAAAAANAAAA!"

* * *

><p>The echoic scream brought the original Black Order into the room, their weapons ready to aid the Noahs. But all they saw were scattered portraits of the Noahs and an Allen who was slowly turning into stone. The last Noah looked up at the newcomers, whispering softly, "<em>please<em>... Please, take care of him," before he too turned completely into stone alongside his brethren.

Captain Lee was the first to collect himself, and knelt down to caress Allen's rough cheek, "I promise.. _Riposare in pace_,"

* * *

><p>Komui furrowed his eyebrows, remembering how protective his great great grandfather was when it came to the subject of the war and the Noahs, "If that was true, why cover up the real story? Why show yourselves as the bad guys instead?"<p>

Lulubell spoke with a smooth, silky voice, "If humans found out that we were fighting for you, that there are good and wonderful art, you would've come back into D. Gray Man over and over again. History would repeat itself and countless of lives lost for nothing again. Because of that, we decided that humans are better off knowing that D. Gray Man is a dark and dangerous place rather than a warm and welcoming one,"

Allen finished Lulubell's explanation with his own, "if it means protecting both worlds from war, we don't mind being evil,"

Allen ordered the Noahs to gather the art and heal the wounded, with Komui doing the same with the excuse that "Black Order should make amends, now that we know the truth". Lavi found himself standing at the balcony of a tower, looking down on the red and black mess that was D. Gray Man.

"It used to be beautiful. I hope D. Gray Man can recover from all this," Allen whined, coming to Lavi's side.

Lavi folded his arms to his chest with a stubborn streak, "she will. I'll come back myself to help you guys!"

Allen took out his white Rose, "No, you can't, Lavi,"

Lavi turned is head so fast, it was surprising that he didn't get whiplash, "What're you talking about? Why?! I want to help!" Lavi shook Allen's shoulders.

The young Noah touched Lavi's red Rose gently, making Lavi's soul sing for joy. He looked at Lavi with tears threatening to break from his silvery eyes, "Your Rose powers; if any art found out that you have the power to transfer them to the real world, you'll get hurt! Or worse, you'll di-" Allen stumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

Without thinking, Lavi hugged the shivering Allen, "I thought you'd be mad at me.. This is my entire fault,"

He could feel Allen shaking his head again, this time because of Lavi's regretful words. Allen cupped Lavi's cheeks, reveling on the warmth of his human best friend, "But you saved me. You're my best friend, Lavi!"

Lavi's heart beat faster, his spirit growing stronger. He took both of Allen's gloved hands and kissed both knuckles lovingly, not breaking eye contact with a now tear-stricken Allen, "And you are mine,"

Lavi kissed Allen's white Rose softly, primitively satisfied that Allen can feel the same shiver as he did before, "I promise; I'll come back. This isn't the last you see of me!" He ended confidently.

It made Allen smile and laugh at Lavi. But if Lavi's embarrassment meant Allen's laughter, then it was worth it. Lavi spent the whole night at the balcony with Allen, not once letting go of Allen's hand.

"Lavi! How many times do I have to tell you to come help us?" Komui laughed, setting the spell with Reever.

Lavi kissed Allen's cheek with a playful smooch, just because he could do it now. Allen only laughed at Lavi's antics, but didn't stop him.

"Okay! Time to go now. Get away from my little shounen!" Allen was carried away from Lavi by the stronger Tyki, laughing all the way. Lavi didn't take his eyes off of Allen, whispering a "goodbye". Allen replied with only a sad smile, and the next thing Lavi knew, he was back in the art museum.

Back in the art world, whispers of revolution still lingered around. But this time, a pure heart was successfully tainted with darkness, "We should _kill_ him,"

* * *

><p>Awww damn, did I just write that? MUAHAHAHA I do hope you're enjoying the story so far, this isn't over yet! Weekend's coming, so you'll only get the next chapter on Monday hahaha Sleep with the suspense! Have a wonderful day ;D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Here you go, the new chapter! I'm terribly sorry if it's too short!

* * *

><p>As days and nights passed without another incident, Lavi couldn't help himself but visit the art museum after his college classes were done. The ritualistic visits to the museum made Lenalee and Kanda curious about Lavi's new behavior, but they said nothing. Lavi was both thankful and worried when he had found out that his best friends had lost all their memories regarding their visit to D. Gray Man.<p>

"-I think it's better this way; no memories means they won't get attached to the art realm," Komui explained to Lavi when the younger one had enquired about it.

Lavi knew he was getting attached to D. Gray Man himself. But now, he was wondering why he wasn't turned into an art himself.

Every time he visited the art museum, he would greet the Black Order officers first. Komui would usually be at his office dozing off while Reever would do his best to pick up his superior's slack. General Cross was sometimes here, sometimes there. Lavi would visit every wing, come across most paintings that seemed familiar to him and sometimes stopped to make one-sided conversations.

But the one art he would not fail to check up on was Allen's stoned statue. With the beautiful white Rose in his clasped hands, Allen looked like every bit of an angel he was. This time, his eyes were closed as if missing someone precious. Maybe he was..

"I wonder if my Rose can take me to where you are now, Allen. It always did. But for some strange reason, I can't go into D. Gray Man nowadays. Is it your doing?" Lavi whispered, twirling his red Rose in front of the Noah statue. He gazed at Allen's unchanging face, waiting futilely for the young noble to wake up and talk to him. Only when the museum closed for the day would Lavi leave the Noah wing sadly, carrying no answers and leaving with more questions in his mind.

He pined for the D. Gray Man world, where there were fairies and dragons to play with. Card soldiers with spears and colorful trees all around, making D. Gray Man a wonderfully bright place to live in. It was an absolute contrast to what Lavi was taught about the art world, but Lavi understood the reason clearly. Still, it didn't make the pang of hurt and pain lighter, for Lavi missed more than just his new found friends. He missed Allen.

"Lavi? I knew I'd find you here," Lenalee's cheerful voice snapped Lavi out of his gloomy musing. Lenalee came to stand by beside Lavi, admiring Allen's statue also. She said amusingly, "With the amount of time you spend here, people would think that you're in love with Allen here!"

Lavi chuckled thoughtfully, "Don't worry, Lenalee. I'll remember to invite you to our wedding, with Yu of course," this earned a whack on the head by the laughing Asian girl.

Lavi would talk to General Cross sometimes too. Well, Lavi would do the talking. General Cross was always entertaining Lavi with delusional answers or too busy smoking/drinking to understand Lavi's hyperactive sentences. Either way, Lavi always paid attention whenever the old General reminisced about the old times before the War of Paintings.

Apparently, General Cross was a veteran from said war itself. Due to Mana's eternal and forgotten spell, General Cross cannot die until the D. Gray Man world was forever sealed and separated from the reality world.

"Painter Mana's seal is only temporary, you see," General Cross told Lavi, "that's why Black Order and you can cross over and back. I've been searching for a way to make a permanent seal between the two worlds, but I can't find any so far..."

As day fell into night and everyone was sound asleep in their beds, Black Order was busy doing their rounds and keeping peace the world. A sudden thought attacked Reever and he asked, "Hey, about this War of Paintings... The Noahs said that they were outnumbered and surrounded, injured to their very soul even though they claimed that they were the most powerful art and guardians.. I think someone told the paintings about the Noahs' weakness,"

"So what? What're you trying to say, Reever?" Komui lifted one of his eyebrows in curiosity. Reever shook his head, trying to organize his new thoughts.

Meanwhile, Lavi was having a nightmare in his dreams. Darkness all around him, yet he could plainly hear the clashing of swords and screams of agony as if they were happening right beside him. He felt his body being torn apart bit by bit, and Lavi released a silent scream himself as something cold gripped around his heart and froze it painfully.

"Lavi!"

Lavi jumped out of bed as if the furniture was the source of his nightmare. His mirror was shaking, small cracks were noticeable as he came closer. There was a fight going on at the other side of his mirror, he could see weapons being thrown from side to side as smoke filled the darkened air. Suddenly, Lulubell came near the mirror with a bow and arrow notched, her face a grim look and scarred expression, "You've got to come here now! Hurry, Allen's in trouble!"

Reever stared at Komui, eyes expressionless and serious, "If there were to be a revolution in the first place, there should be a fire starter... Somebody to start the beginning of war,"

"Are you meaning to say-" Komui stood up quickly, his face going into shock, "-that there is a traitor amongst the Noahs?!"

When he heard about Allen with trouble, Lavi didn't think anymore of that. He threw on his cloak and clipped his hammer, running out of his room and headed straight towards the art museum. He didn't see the warning message that was painted on his bedroom wall in fresh blood red-

BEWARE THE REAL LIAR

* * *

><p>Oops, did I make the suspense heavier? My bad muahahahahaha Have a great day! ;D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Back in the art museum, something dark and cold took over the calm atmosphere. Paintings started to shake violently, the lights above flickering and then bursting into tiny pieces. The Black Order was in panic as they heard echoic cries of pain and anger, from where they do not know. The frames screeched and cracked, the once still paintings swirling into monstrous faces that were hungry for freedom and power. General Cross cocked his trusty gun, whispering ominously, "it feels like before... Before the War started,"

Lavi didn't think twice before he entered D. Gray Man through the Noah's wing. What greeted him weren't the usual colorful walls or the wondrous paintings filled with smiles and laughter. It was terrible.

There was smoke in the distance, the musty air was bleeding ashes and the sky was painted black red. There were destroyed paintings and art everywhere Lavi could see, their pristine frames and portals left on the muddied ground like they were demoted into trash. Fires claimed the art that were unlucky to escape its hunger, no soul left in its wake.

"There's the human! Get him!" An insane voice shouted. Lavi ran from the war zone with a handful of paintings behind him. The Lady in Red was fully out of her trapped cage of a frame, her red dress torn and tattered but the splattered blood on the cloth was too easily distinguishable.

Lavi fought his way through with his trusty hammer, but there were too many of them. He found himself surrounded by the crazy arts; their eyes a-blazing fury and insanity took over their thoughts.

"Duck, Lavi!" A laughing voice cried out. Lavi instinctually fell to the ground as a giant weapon came swerving out of nowhere to cut the heads off of the attackers. It was a broadsword.

"Earl! Where's Allen?!" Lavi ran to the Earl's side, the fat man panting because he was out of breath. His face was marred with fresh scars and injuries, the noble clothes he once wore were now replaced with a black armor curtesy of a fighting Noah.

The Earl didn't answer him, but picked his way quickly through the dead, "This way! Come on,"

The Earl led him through familiar areas that Lavi once knew, but was now wrecked into rubbles and dust. They passed the Lying Room, where all 8 portraits hung loosely upon the ruined walls. But Lavi felt his blood shiver as he looked upon all of the stickmen paintings; 7 of them covered with blood with the word "LIAR" all over them, whilst the last one -where the red stickman was- had its entire portrait slashed and ripped apart. Gone was the red stickman who was the friendly one amongst his skinny brethren; Lavi didn't know what that meant in the original Lying Room. He doubled his pace, consumed by worry for Allen and the other Noahs.

Suddenly, vines of many sorts sprang from the shadows and wrapped themselves around Lavi's wrists and waist like pythons to its next meal. Lavi struggled with all his strength, but he was trapped as the vines tightened their grips and caused his hammer to fall to the ground below. The vines looked to be made out of stone or iron, and Lavi's heart jumped in frustration as he looked futilely around for a mean to escape.

"Look at you! So helpless like the first time you came into our world!" The Earl laughed, his Cheshire cat smile taking over his face. But this time, the smile was a malicious one. Melting from the shadows were the dark arts and paintings, surrounding Lavi and Earl once more.

"What's this, Earl?! You're working with them?!" Lavi cursed, spitting at the Earl as he flinched away from the art's hungry fingers, "You traitor!"

The Earl danced around Lavi, gleefully laughing. He plucked Lavi's red Rose from his pocket, twirling the flower as he stuffed it into his own pocket. Lavi had never felt so violated in his life before, what with those creeping fingers touching his Rose.

Then, the Earl pushed the impatient arts away, tutting with his gloved finger, "Ah ah ah, Lavi~ I'm not a traitor, I'm merely... A puppet to the puppeteer, you see~"

Lavi wished with all his might that his hand would break free, so that he could punch this so-called Noah in the face! But the stone vines held true, and Lavi roared his anger while keeping eye on the amused Earl, "Nothing you say makes sense! You're a traitor! How could you do this? After everything Man-"

"Didn't you ever wonder who brought you here in the first place? Your coming here is no accident, Lavi," The Earl intervened Lavi's rant, "Who's the one that discovered your powers? Surely, he was the one who started all these mess, the fight for your Rose,"

Lavi's one bottled-green eye widen, shaking his head in disbelief as if the words can be taken off by that one action alone. He can't believe it. He won't! The Earl was just pouring honey into his ears, poisoning his thoughts with those seeded words!

"What made you come back to D. Gray Man over and over again? Surely, you would've known that staying away, forgetting us, is the much wiser choice. Yet, you keep coming back. Who is it, Lavi, that orchestrated this entire play? The play that attracts your very soul and traps you here without you knowing it? Who is it, Lavi?! Who?!"

Lavi's throat was dry now, his eye clamped close as his body felt his energy seeping away. The Earl came closer now, his voice dropping into a hush whisper, "That's right, Lavi. I'm not the traitor here-"

Lavi dimly felt the Earl's finger pushing his chin upwards, forcing his to face the puppet in the face. The Earl sentenced Lavi to dark gloom, "-the truthful liar is Allen Walker himself,"

* * *

><p>Cue drum roll! hahaha I'm going back to my hometown tomorrow, so you won't hear from me for the whole week (this is the part where I run from you who are waiting for updates!) Lemme take this opportunity to wish all of you a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR~~<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Lavi was completely drained of energy, be it from the stone vines or the cruel words. He felt absolutely betrayed, and it made Lavi feel even worse knowing that the words were the truth. Allen had used him, casted him aside like he was nothing. Lavi felt empty.

"Aww, is little Usagi sad? That's alright~" The Earl snapped his fingers as he turned around to leave Lavi to his dreaded fate, "-my art will accompany you! You'll have loads of fun with them~"

As the Earl melted back into the shadows, the dark arts gathered around Lavi with hungry eyes and starving mouths. They were out for blood with crazed eyes and insane greed; nothing could satisfy them but the fresh blood of a human. Lavi didn't care. He dropped his head lowly, trying to move but felt his muscles weighing him down like chains. His world came tumbling down, his heart shattered into so many pieces that Lavi didn't bother picking them up. _So, this is it? Am I going to die here?_

"Look out!" Screamed a person from afar. Lavi dimly heard gunshots from all over, twin shadows jumping and cursing at the frantic dark arts. The surprised arts tried to attack the newcomers, but was intercepted by the noble brothers. Both Tyki and Sheril using their Noah weapons to end the arts' lives mercilessly.

All Lavi heard was pained screams and cries for help. He felt the stone vines giving way to immense pressure, and his body was lifted up by none other than the young nobleman himself.

"C'mon, Lavi. You look like a mess!" Tyki joked, trying to cheer Lavi up. Needless to say, his efforts were in vain.

Lavi woke up in the medieval castle, exactly like the first time he arrived in D. Gray Man. With one obvious difference; there were Noahs in the large bedroom.

Both Jasdero and Devit were huddled at the corner, leaning against each other heavily as they cleaned their guns meticulously. Lulubell was holding a wounded Rhode in her arms, her beautiful black dress tattered and ruined. Skinn was with Sheril, talking about new strategies and new bases to protect the good art in. Lavi looked around, his face expressionless. Then, two new voices grew stronger until they opened the door. Allen and Tyki were back from doing their rounds.

"**YOU!**" Lavi jumped out of the bed with renewed strength and attacked Allen with his enlarged hammer. Taken by surprised, Allen was thrown aside into the brick wall. But Lavi didn't stop there as he grabbed Allen's collar and throw him to the other side. Allen retaliated by summoning his Crown Clown armor, the white cloak protecting its master from the fall as the faithful broadsword appeared in Allen's right hand.

"S-Stop!" Rhode shouted, trying to get up and cease the fight.

But she was held back by Lulubell, who pulled the younger Noah back carefully, "let them fight. We'll only be a hindrance to them,"

Allen winced as he heard Lavi's hammer clashed with his broadsword, his weapon singing its sword song. He put on his silver eye mask, shouting angrily at Lavi, "What's going on, Lavi?! What did the Earl tell you?!"

"He told me the _truth_!" Lavi emphasized every word with a swipe of his hammer, doing more damage than necessary to Allen's armor.

Allen jumped up to avoid Lavi's downward swerve, shaking his head while defending himself, "I don't know what _lies_ he told you, but you have to snap out of it! Come on, Lavi! I know you're in there!"

Lavi saw red, fury and calamity took over his body and soul. He couldn't think straight, his mind clouding his judgment and poisoning him with revenge and bitter satisfaction. Allen's hurt cries made him feel alive again, and the bloodlust took over him like a human possessed.

Allen was cornered, battered in mortally injured. Lavi charged straight at him, his hammer waved to strike the final blow. In his last ditch effort, Allen held his ground against the attack with determined eyes. When the hammer struck him critically, Allen held onto the weapon and pulled -

_Lavi..._

Lavi blinked, trying to clear his darkened conscience. There was somebody calling him, just like in the art museum where he had taken his Rose.

_Lavi..._

There was somebody hugging him. Lavi felt quivering arms encircling his shoulders, a pale and wet face buried on his arm collarbone.

"Lavi, _please_. Please come back to me," the same tinkling voice spoke. No, _begged_. Now, Lavi can feel tears soaking into his shirt. The familiar voice continued in a hushed whisper, "Can't you hear my voice, Lavi?"

Lavi's turmoil dissipated like air at the soft tone of Allen. His heartbeat calmed itself down, and his mind was finally clear of darkness and gloom. Lavi can breathe once more, his spirit laying at ease with the younger Noah in his arms. Lavi hugged Allen back, kissing those tear-stained cheeks, "Allen..."

It felt warm to be able to hold Allen once more. After countless of empty and cold days, Lavi can smell the homey scent of peppermint and something that just screamed Allen. The Noah angel laughed in pure relief for his best friend, nuzzling into Lavi's neck and just hugging him, "I miss you, Lavi,"

"I miss you too, Allen," Lavi smiled, gladness and peace overcoming the gloom that had filled his heart.

Then, the moment broke, "Okay! Now that we've established that we miss each other, can we get on with the current situation?" Tyki clapped his hands, groaning when Lavi stubbornly held onto Allen. So, the nobleman reacted by shoving the two lovebirds apart and placing himself in front of Allen like an elder brother would do to his younger sister's boyfriend, "Touch Allen again, and you'll be missing a finger, boy. We already have enough trouble with Earl on the loose,"

Allen pushed Tyki away, sighing before explaining to Lavi, "The Earl started this revolution. We were caught off guard, all of us. We couldn't save all the art; some of them were captured, _tortured_... The fighting was terrible, as you can see-" Allen came forward, reaching out to Lavi, "-how are you, really? Tyki told me what happened... I'm so sorry on the Earl's behalf,"

Lavi shook his head, stepping to meet Allen once more. He tilted the younger man's chin up, never losing eye contact with him. Lavi have a loving kiss, light but filled with compassion and promise. He felt Allen warmly sighing in the kiss, and it took all of Lavi's sheer will to avoid deepening the kiss. Allen broke the kiss, but Lavi placed his hand at the back of Allen's neck to prevent him from going further away. Lavi smiled, "It's not your fault. I chose this, so don't go beating your pretty head around it,"

Suddenly, shadows attacked the helpless Noahs like a striking python. Surprised yelps and curses filled the room, and the Noahs felt trapped as their weapons were taken away from them too quickly for them to notice.

Instinctually, Lavi stood in front of Allen, holding his hammer for another attack. But this time, the attack came differently.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Lavi screamed in horror, his soul felt like it was tearing itself into bits and pieces. He couldn't breathe properly; shallow gasps stealing air from inside rather than giving him the oxygen that he needed. His sight blurred, only the worried figure of Allen was before him. He tried to stand up, but his body was denying him any movement as he groaned from the ground.

"Well now, isn't this a delight? All of us, together once again~"

The Earl walked confidently into the bedroom, guarded by two arts that succumbed to the darkness. He was holding Lavi's red Rose delicately, but was also plucking the red petals thoughtlessly. One by one, the red petals fell. Lavi screamed in agony, feeling every petal like a part of his very self.

Allen growled warningly, unsheathing his broadsword and shouted in anger, "Stop it, Earl! What do you want?"

"Oh, that's easy, Allen darling-" the Earl stopped his plucking, thankfully. But his smile grew hungrier at the corners, "-I want your white Rose,"

Shouts of denial and disagreement filled the air from both the paralyzed Noahs and Lavi himself. The Earl continued his sweet words, "we know that Lavi's red Rose here has the power to transport arts to the real world... But Mana's seal prevents all of us from moving, you see,"

Here, the Earl pointed at Allen like a drama director, "This is where your powers come in, Allen! Your Rose has the power to strengthen Mana's seal; only you have the power to seal all of us in here.. So, you see, we need your powers to free us from this God-awful world!"

Allen looked around, seeing his family broken and torn apart. Without speaking, he knew his Noahs were screaming at him to never submit. Lavi was gritting his teeth, trying to hold in the pain he was feeling when the Earl went back to casually plucking his Rose's petals.

"Allen, n-no..." Lavi whispered, it was his turn to beg to his lover. He cannot do this; he cannot allow the art to enter the real world! If it would mean the death of him, then so be it! He would rather die than let this fat man gets what he want!

Alas, when you turned to love someone, sacrifices had to be made.

"I'll give you my white Rose-"Allen looked back at the Earl, eyes hardened with resolution, "-in exchange for Lavi's red Rose,"

* * *

><p>OOOO! Come on, admit it, you knew Allen's going to do something like that haha Hope your Christmas went great! I went to Comic Fiesta, cosplaying as Allen Walker in his Crown Clown outfit. It was aweeeeesome~ Hope you have a wonderful day!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

"No!"

"You can't do that!"

"Allen..."

The last voice belonging to a fallen human begged Allen to rethink his deal. But Allen himself was not to be swayed, eyes remained determined and strong. He waved his hand and the white Rose that everyone sought after appeared at his fingertips.

"Do we have a deal, Earl?" Allen asked, impatience slightly visible in his smooth voice.

The Earl's smile grew larger, coming forward and holding Lavi's torn Rose in his own hand, "Deal, little Allen,"

Allen's Rose was quickly replaced with Lavi's own, and the Earl laughed in triumphant as he disappeared into the smoke along with the other shadowy art. The Noahs were released from their cages, unharmed and still intact. They hurried to Lavi and Allen's side filled with wide eye panic and worry. Allen himself was withdrawn, quiet and gloom with his decision. He ignored his family's protests and dismay, trying to heal Lavi's Rose back to full health.

"Allen, why..." Lavi received the fully restored red Rose from an expressionless Allen, "Why'd you do that?" Lavi's voice sounded almost heartbroken, and seeing his angel's dark face consumed his heart with guilt.

Allen hugged Lavi and buried his face into Lavi's chest, his shaky arms encircling Lavi's larger waist, "I don't want any more of my loved ones to die.. Not if I can help it,"

Lavi sighed, already expecting that answer. He knew Allen would choose to go through this; sacrificing his own life for the sake of others in trouble. It was how Allen was made to be.

And it was this Allen that Lavi fell in love with. Lavi kissed his white head, murmuring, "You're a stupid beam sprout, you know,"

This earned a chuckle from Allen, and the young Noah turned to face his grim family, "we need to stop the Earl; take the others and save them from the Earl's dark side. We'll stop the Earl before he gets to the other side!"

The Noahs went into battle mode immediately, hearing resolute orders from their small leader. Picking up their weapons, they separated into different paths to do justice. Tyki was the last to leave, eyes flickering to his young responsibility. He kissed Allen's forehead lovingly, not hiding his concern now that the Earl has Allen's soul literally in his hands, "Just call me... And I'll come running, little shounen,"

Allen was hesitant to leave Tyki behind, but Lavi's tug and insistence brought Allen back to the crisis at hand. The duo ran across plains and empty corridors devoid of happy paintings and warm weather. They followed the spuds of insane laughter and singing swords, knowing that the Earl was not far off from their current location.

Suddenly, Allen tripped and fell, crying out in loud agony, "LAVI!" Allen was clutching his chest, breathing like he was drowning in the ocean.

"Hold on, Allen!" Lavi called out, carrying Allen's flailing body to the side where rubble was made into a makeshift shelter. Lavi could hear Allen's small whines and groans. Lavi had never intended to see his lover suffering like this, but circumstances kept pulling them apart and ripping their bond heartlessly. Allen looked at Lavi with tearful eyes, gritting his teeth and his face became paler.

Lavi knew that look of despair anywhere; Allen's white Rose was being torn apart.

_"He loves me, he loves me not"_

"Go- Lavi," Allen forced himself to say, pushing at Lavi.

But Lavi deigned to part from Allen, "No. I won't leave you! Allen, don't-"

"You've got to, Lavi," Allen argued, panting as he tried to sit up. Allen smiled that angelic smile of his, and Lavi hated himself because he knew that he would do _anything_ to get Allen to smile like that again. Allen cupped Lavi's cheek with his colder than usual hand, whispering softly, "I'll be fine. Go, get the Earl,"

_"He loves me, he loves me not"_

Lavi ran faster than ever in his life, not turning back in case his will would crumble and fall just like the rest of D. Gray Man now. Along his journey, he saw small petals on the charred ground. Small, white rose petals.

_"He loves me, he loves me not"_

Lavi jumped over the remains of what happened to be a cottage, and Lavi shouted in fury, "Earl! Come out and fight me!"

The Earl came out into the stage, laughing and dancing. He had Allen's white Rose in one hand, and the other was playfully plucking the white petals like a girl would do to an innocent flower. The Earl sang lightly, "he loves me, he loves me not.. Do you know that song, Lavi~ which do you think I'll end up with?"

Lavi didn't answer. He unclipped his hammer and flung himself into the fray, "Give that back!"

The Earl only dodged the vicious attacks, agility and speed contrary to his large, bouncy size. The Earl taunted as he continued to run away instead of fight, "he loves me, he loves me-"

In an instant, something shattered like delicate glass that had been too long unattended. The sky cracked and the ground groaned, sounds of cheers and cries filled the air as darkness burst from the shadows from which they were sealed into. Paintings and art and all that was evil escaped into the real world, laughing joyously as they wreaked havoc unto the new land.

The Earl teleported himself above a shell-shock Lavi, tipping his hat and throwing something small down to Lavi's feet, "Looks like he loves me.. **NOT!** Goodbye Lavi~ send my condolences to my family for me~"

Lavi's heart dropped to the bottom of his feet when he picked up what the Earl had so carelessly dropped. He roared to the burning sky, spirit breaking and heart crying, "ALLEN!" Because in his hands was the petal-less white Rose.

Meanwhile, Allen silently slept through the whole ordeal. Body cold and heart colder.

* * *

><p>Haha I love how this story is going (sorry Allen!) I'm terribly sorry for the late update, I was cleaning my Allen Walker cosplay costume haha Hope you have a wonderful day~<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Lavi ran as fast as he could, clenching the green stalk in his hands as he jumped and weaved his way through the rubble. _No, no, no, please, God no_ Lavi kept chanting in his mind, until it became a crying prayer. When he reached his destination, Tyki was already there. The nobleman was kneeling on one knee, head bowed while facing the motionless Allen. Tyki looked up when Lavi came nearer, and Lavi could see the despair and anguish written all over the once confident face.

"_**YOU!" **_Tyki cried, grabbing Lavi's collar and pushing the human into the nearby wall, "Look what you've done! This is why we've never allowed any _humans _into our world! All you ever brought was destruction and chaos! I never understood why Al-" Tyki's roaring voice crackled into a whimpering one, so distraught was the Noah that he couldn't find the strength to even speak the name of his lost one. Tyki clutched Lavi's collar, gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back his tears, "What does Allen see in you? For him to sacrifice his life for a _human_.. For yours!"

"Tyki… I'm-"

"Shut up," Tyki growled, shaking his head in disbelief as he released Lavi. He turned back, looking at Allen so hard as if watching would bring the younger Noah back to life, "I don't want to hear it.. I don't-" Tyki backed off, out of words to say.

Rhode shimmered into light, calling out, "Tyki! We need your help, come on!" She pointedly ignored Lavi. But even Lavi could see the tear-stricken face of the female Noah. She didn't want to be anywhere near this area, and Lavi couldn't find himself to blame her. Tyki turned away, disappearing with Rhode and thus leaving Lavi to his proof of failure.

"Allen-" Lavi crumbled and fell to his knees, shakily cupping the now warm cheek. A vibrant and happy Allen should be comfortably cold to the touch, but all Lavi felt from the body was warmth. If Allen was human, he would've been regarded as merely sleeping on the ground. Allen's eyes were peacefully closed, the very picture of his statue back in the art museum. Only this time, those silvery eyes that Lavi fell in love with weren't going to open ever again.

"I screwed up big time, didn't I?" Lavi darkly chuckled, touching foreheads with Allen, "I… Don't know anything about love.. But what I _do_ know is that I can't think straight when I'm around you. And when I'm not with you, my heart grips tight and I yearn for your presence straightaway. I can't stand to see you sad over a hurt painting; your face doesn't deserve such misery. It should be happy with smiles and breaking only in laughter and joy…" Lavi gently placed both the stalk and his own Red Rose between Allen's clasped hands, not caring that he was freely crying over the love he didn't know how to treasure. His words came out in stutters, "I dreamt a sweet dream when I'm here, Allen. So please, don't leave me…. I can't understand love; but I don't need to because I already have you,"

Lavi kissed those warm lips so softly as if merely touching Allen would make the Noah crack into pieces. His tears fell over Allen's cheek and dropping onto the plants themselves. Lavi closed his eyes, _praying _to a God he didn't believe. He didn't see the tears turning into crystals, covering the stalk and working their healing magic. The red Rose glowed, and then the empty stem followed suit. Soon, a small white petal grew… Then, another.. And another… The white flower was wet with tears now, but it continued to grow steadily. Until there were not one, but _two _Roses.

Allen inhaled deeply, whispering just quietly as to not break the silence, "-And I have you, Lavi,"

Lavi pushed back, eyes widened with pure shock. He blinked several times as he cupped that cold cheek, not saying a word in case this was all just an illusion and Lavi would wake up heartbroken again. He didn't need to speak, however, for Allen smiled caringly as he spoke with more voice this time, "I knew you'd come for me,"

Lavi felt his pain vanish, to be replaced with immense feelings of love and compassion. He laughed shakily, kissing Allen sweetly because he could do that now and hugged the daylights out of the Noah. He reveled in the steady heartbeat inside Allen's chest. _Allen is back! He's back! Oh God, please don't let this be just a dream; if it is, I don't ever want to wake up!_

Lavi helped Allen up, supporting the resurrected Noah to his unsteady feet. Allen groaned, "The Earl.. We've got to stop him!" They rushed quickly to the highest point of D. Gray Man, where a giant portal was humming. The portal had torn the line between worlds, giving the art an escape from their caged realm. The Earl was not around, and Lavi assumed that that bastard had fled to the real world and was currently obliterating everything that Lavi loved.

"Allen!" Shouts of delight filled the air, and the Noah family popped from their posts. They embraced Allen one by one, a sort of calmness took over their grief and gloom. Tyki lingered on his hug, whispering something incoherent into Allen's ear and kissing his forehead longingly. Allen nodded his head in agreement, and he summoned Crown Clown once again. The swaying white cloak covered his back and his armor returned to its pristine form, the silver mask tucked neatly on Allen's right arm, "Noahs, get into positions. We're closing the seal,"

The Noahs disappeared, all too ecstatic to have their leader back. Suddenly, a melodic sound began to fill the war torn air. A melody, coming from a piano.

_~So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one, then two ... Flared up in the shape of your beloved face_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth on the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

_I will still continue to pray. Please bestow upon this child your love upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss~_

Allen began to dance, his fingertips following the tunes and harmony that was the Musician Song. The ground started to glow, bright waves moving across the ruins and plains. The skies were changing color now, from bloodied red to bright innocent blue. The D. Gray Man was repairing itself accordingly, answering its Guardians' symbols that floated around the dancing Allen Walker.

_~So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one, then two ... _Flared up in the shape of your beloved face__

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth on the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth~_

Back in the real world where Black Order was struggling to keep the insane art away, the song flowed mellifluously into everyone's ear. The art cried out as they clutched their ears, as if the gentle song was inflicting physical damage upon them. White strips strike out, coiling around the flailing art and pulling each and every one of the art back into their rightful paintings. Not one escaped art was spared from the tuneful melody, and Black Order stood confused.

General Cross smiled as he looked around to see everything returning to their original place, hearing Allen's childish voice echoing the entire art museum, "It's finally time…."

The Earl roared as he tried to fight the attacking white strips, his broadsword failing to even graze Allen's power. The Earl was strong, but he couldn't hold back the call that the Musician Song had embedded in all art. The Earl was furious when he was returned into the D. Gray Man. Lavi knocked the Earl back with his hammer when the crazed Noah tried to attack Allen, the Earl reeling back in shock.

"You can't defeat me! You can't!" The Earl swung his weapon, and Lavi returned the favor quickly. While Lavi kept the Earl busy, the Noahs came and helped Allen on their mission, their _duty_. Allen's white Rose began to glow brightly, and then Lavi's own red one. The Earl cried out, blinded by the Roses' powers as they were unifying and restoring the balance between worlds. The Earl was duly punished for defying the peace that was D. Gray Man.

"Lavi!" Komui called out. Lavi was standing in between both worlds now; the portal around him was cracking and breaking apart. In front of him were the Black Order and the real world, the Black Order leader reaching out his hand as far as he can, "grab my hand! We'll get you out!" Lavi went towards him, when another voice cried out from behind him.

"Lavi!" Allen stood, almost near to tears. Lavi held out his hand, "come on, Allen. Follow me!"

Allen shook his head sadly, smiling at Lavi with wise but sorrowful eyes, "you know I can't do that, Lavi. You know I can't leave D. Gray Man,"

Komui shouted, panicking a little when holes appeared around the groaning portal, "Hurry, Lavi! Allen's power is going to permanently seal the doorway between both worlds! You've got to come here quickly!"

The Black Order tried to pull Lavi away, but Lavi shook his head. The human was torn once again, but this time, he was going to follow his heart. He ran to Allen and hugged him without letting go. Allen stood back in astonishment, crying to himself as he hustled Lavi away, "N-No, Lavi.. You can't-"

"I love you, Allen,"

Those 3 words broke Allen's heart, and Allen stopped his pushing. Lavi smiled serenely, wiping away Allen's tears and kissing the young Noah with so much endearment that it made Allen chock. Allen's heart yearned for the passion that he shouldn't have, but he couldn't stop this even if he wanted to. He cupped Lavi's cheeks, returning the kiss with all the tenderness that he had. After all, the white Rose was known for purity and worthiness.

"I love you, Lavi,"

_~I will still continue to pray.. Please bestow upon this child your love upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

_I will still continue to pray… Please bestow upon this child your love upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss~_

* * *

><p>"-and that's the story of how D. Gray Man came to be," Reever ended the tour of the day, answering the people's curious questions with patience. Black Order had rewritten history, the <em>true <em>story of what had occurred thousands of years ago. General Cross disappeared as if he wasn't there in the first place, so he was dearly missed. For some strange reason, the Earl's portrait had claw marks on it. 5 deep and long mark, as if inflicted by someone's hand. Komui walked solemnly along the hallway of his beloved art museum, stopping when he saw Lenalee admiring the statues in the Noahs wing.

It was the statues of both Allen and Lavi.

It was unknown about how that happened, but Lavi was now a stoned sculpture next to Allen, with his hands clasping Allen's own as both of them were now kneeling to face one another. Their foreheads touching each other in intimate gesture of affection, both their eyes were closed in tranquility.

"The story is really romantic.. But is it actually true?" Lenalee spoke her mind, eyes watching the statues. Komui stood by her, smiling as if he knew a secret that she didn't. She, along with everyone else aside from Black Order, had Lavi's very existence wiped away from their memories. Almost like a dark spell… Komui wrapped his hand around Lenalee's shoulders as he pulled her close, seeing the statues as well, "Only if you believe it is," was all Komui said.

Both of them had sacrificed a lot for the sake of humanity, so it was only fair that the couple deserved their just rewards. Even when they were only statues, it was no denying the love Komui felt between both works of art. The perfect mixture of a red and white painted rose was clasped between both their hands, holding the flawless flower near both their chests.

"Do you know what that rose mean, Lenalee? Those 2 different colors?"

Lenalee shook her head as she pressed her lips, "No.. What does it mean?"

Komui smirked, taking his sister's hand and leading her away from the wing as if he wanted to give the non-living statues their private moment, "Both red and white roses combined; it means _unity_… _Forever_,"

_And now D. Gray Man has finally claimed its victim_

_For what better dream to fall into, than an Art so dark, yet so sweet?_

* * *

><p>Aaand finito! I'm done for the story; signed, sealed and delivered! And if you're wondering what song Allen was singing, it was the Musician Song from D. Gray Man anime itself! I find it fitting, to say the least ^^ Also, I've actually researched rose color meanings, and it's really true that red-and-white roses mean eternal unity. If that isn't Laven in disguise, then I don't know what is!<p>

Thank you very much for taking your time to read my story, I know it wasn't as good as the others XD I've already gotten to work on another new story *wink wink*, so I hope you can stick around for some more~ I think I've already said this before, but here: _YOU COMPLETE ME! _Happy New Year and God bless! Kid Darkness, over and out! =D


End file.
